Evil is Relative
by mereditholiver
Summary: This is a tale that starts with Tommy as the evil green ranger and goes from there. How does Meredith take all the things happening with Tommy? What causes Jason to give up his power coin? How does Meredith learn Evil is Relative?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the way this is written and the character of Meredith.

PREMISE: Meredith is the twin sister of Tommy for those of you who don't know about my OC. This will start with Tommy evil. Meredith is dating Jason and this will explore the various episodes that are thrown in the their path. Jason won't go to the peace conference, but will give up his power coin to a replacement because of something that happens. It is told from Meredith's point of view and will give her thoughts on what happens during her tenure as the purple ranger. During the course of this fic, Meredith will discover that 'Evil is Relative.'

"Meredith, why don't you just mind your own business. We don't have to be joined at the hip. Maybe this move is the perfect way for me to ditch you. Having my sister around all the time is a big drag. You and your loser friends can do whatever you guys want, just leave me alone," Tommy Oliver told me, his twin sister. I was shocked. Never in my life had he ever talked to me that way.

Tommy was my best friend. We told each other everything and shared everything. For Tommy to stand in my bedroom and tell me those awful things, well, it was so out of character.

Tommy walked out of my room and entered his own, shutting the door behind him. I sat down on the bed feeling horrible. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do.

I wasn't sure what I was so worried about though. Maybe I was over-reacting. After all I'd been really busy with my duties as a power ranger. Still, I wasn't sure why he was acting this way.

I was about to call Jason, when the doorbell rang. Knowing Tommy would probably ignore it in his current state of mind, I went downstairs, still thinking of Tommy's attitude.

I opened the door to reveal my boyfriend and current Red Ranger, standing in the doorway. I immediately launched myself into his arms, not realizing I was crying until Jason asked what was wrong.

"Jase, I'm sorry, it's just Tommy has me so confused right now," I said, wiping my face with my hands.

Jason took my hands and held them. "What happened with Tommy? He was supposed to meet us at the Youth Center, but I figured he was busy with his karate class."

"I know, that's what's so funny. When Kimberly asked him why he didn't meet us, he got really nasty with her. When she told me I didn't believe it, so I came home to ask him about it. He then told me that he thought it was stupid to have his sister around all the time. He thought this move was a good thing because he could establish himself without everyone knowing about his twin sister. It's like he wants to cut me out of his life. He called all of you losers. Tommy's never acted that way, Jase. That's not how my wonderful brother acts. It's like he's another person. And then I'm stressed about this whole green ranger business," I said.

Jason wrapped me in an embrace and kissed my forehead.

"Meri, if there is something going on with your brother, we'll find out. First we have to take care of this green ranger," he said.

I nodded. Jason and I headed over to Billy's house hand-in-hand to see if the other rangers had come up with a plan.

In the past few days the green ranger had trashed the command center, causing Zordon to lose his link with us. Billy and Alpha had been working for a solution, but they were still off line. We used the rad bug to get to the command center.

Alpha greeted us with news that he thought he had located Zordon and he might have an idea of the identity of the green ranger.

We were all hoping it would happen and then Billy, Trini and Alpha got Zordon back. With Zordon back it looked like we would have a chance of defeating Rita and her minions this time. Maybe this whole thing was looking up. At least that's what we all thought until Alpha announced the identity of the green ranger. When the face appeared on the viewing globe, both myself and Kimberly nearly fainted from the shock. We couldn't believe it. Their was the face of the green ranger, my twin brother, Tommy.

Everyone, including Kimberly, looked at me. Jason came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Well, now we know why your brother acted so different toward you," he said.

I was in shock. I couldn't speak. I just stared at the image of my brother not believing he could be the evil ranger. I couldn't believe he was responsible for what was happening. I would never have thought my brother capable of such evil.

"MEREDITH, I KNOW THIS IS A SHOCK TO YOU. A SHOCK TO ALL THE RANGERS, BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS," Zordon said.

"I can handle this Zordon. We HAVE to save my brother from Rita's evil spell. My brother is a kind person. Is there a way to get him out from this spell," I asked.

"YOU MUST DESTROY THE SWORD OF DARKNESS. ONCE THAT IS DESTROYED, RITA'S EVIL MAGIC WILL LEAVE YOUR BROTHER AND HE WILL BE HIMSELF AGAIN," Zordon said.

"Then we have to destroy that sword of Darkness," I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. We needed to find my brother, so we teleported back to the school.

Kimberly encountered him at the Youth Center and reported back the conversation in which he said he would destroy all the power rangers.

"What did he say," Billy asked.

"He said he would destroy all of us. He listed everyone of us. Well, except for Meredith. He didn't mention anything about the purple ranger," she said.

"If he knows all the rangers, why wouldn't he mention me," I asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know, Meri. Maybe he doesn't know," Jason said.

"If Rita told him about you guys, why would she not tell Tommy about me being a ranger," I said.

"Maybe she knew Tommy might fight if he knew you were a ranger," Zack said.

"Sounds plausible. The fraternal relationship he shares with you would make it increasingly difficult to destroy his relation," Billy said.

"Because you're his sister, he would have fought the spell because he couldn't harm you," Trini said, translating Billy-speak.

"I've got to talk to him," I said.

"Meri, you shouldn't," Jason said. I stared at my boyfriend. I knew he thought of Tommy as the evil green ranger, but he was still my brother. If there was anything possible I could do to help break the spell, I was going to do it."Tommy's not going to hurt me, Jase," I said.

"What about what he said to you this morning," he said.

"He would never physically hurt me. He has a hard time sparring with me because he's afraid he might accidentally hurt me," I said.

"But he's evil now. We don't know what he's capable of at this point," Zack said.

"Tommy is still my brother, no matter what. I have to talk to him. If it was any of us in this position you would do the same thing. I have to believe that he loves me and wouldn't want to hurt me," I said.

Without waiting for a response, I teleported home. I ended up in my bedroom and I heard music in the basement. I figured that meant Tommy was working out. He must have decided it was too much running into everyone at the Youth Center.

I went down the stairs and took a deep breath. "Tommy," I called as I walked downstairs.

He didn't respond to my call. I got down to the bottom of the stairs and, sure enough, Tommy was at the bench press. He had stopped lifting the weights, but had a look on his face that I could only say was annoyance.

"Tommy, can I talk to you for a minute," I said in as neutral a voice as I could muster.

He let out an exasperated sigh and sat up on the bench.

"Make it fast," he said.

"I know you're the green ranger," I said, quickly.

"And how would you know that," he said, the iciness of his voice chilling me to the bone.

"Because I'm a power ranger," I said.

Tommy looked at me. "No you aren't. Kimberly and Trini are the girls on the team."

"They are, but I'm the purple ranger. I have a morpher and a power coin. All of it," I said, watching Tommy for some sign of recognition.

"You're lying to save your pathetic friends and that wimp of a boyfriend you have," he said.

"Tommy, you have to fight this. You have to. I want my brother back," I said, desperate to get through to him.

"Look, Meredith, you should just say good bye to the Tommy you knew. I'm the new and improved Tommy and I'm not planning on going anywhere. Tell you're boyfriend that I'm going to destroy his red ranger. I'm going to crush all the power rangers. I'm just sorry I was interrupted before I could destroy him in the dark dimension," he said, then he laughed. It was the same evil laugh that had been taunting us for a week.

Unable to take it any longer, I fled back up the stairs. Tommy hadn't believed I was a ranger. I didn't understand why he wouldn't know.

I teleported to Jason's house. I didn't know where else to go. He was surprised when his girlfriend appeared in a streak of purple in his bedroom.

He immediately wrapped me in his arms. "Didn't go well," he said.

"He said I should just forget about the brother I knew. This was the new Tommy and I should get used to it. I should tell my boyfriend that he was going to destroy him. But he didn't believe me when I told him I was the purple ranger. He didn't believe any of it. I still can't understand. Maybe Billy was right," I said.

"Could be. Zordon may know," he said. Just then our communicators went off and we teleported to the command center.

We morphed and engaged in a battle with the green ranger and the Dragonzord.

It was a difficult fight, but Jason managed to take on the green ranger. During the fight, Jason destroyed the sword of Darkness, breaking the spell over Tommy. He immediately demorphed and the rest of us followed. When I approached him on the ground to help him up, he was surprised.

"You are a ranger," he said.

"I told you. Have I ever lied to you," I said.

He shook his head, unable to believe everything that had happened.

"Tommy, will you join the side of good? Will you be one of us," Jason asked him, offering him a hand in friendship.

Tommy looked at all of us. He smiled and shook hands with Jason. I hugged my brother, relieved this ordeal was over and Tommy was Tommy again.

We teleported back to the command center with Tommy. Zordon asked Tommy to join our Ranger team bringing the total to seven. When Tommy agreed and was a ranger, no one was happier than I. Not only had Tommy fulfilled the prophecy about seven rangers, he'd also fulfilled the prophecy Zordon had told me in private shortly after I had been given the power.

Now, my brother shared something else with me. It was a nice feeling and I couldn't wait to fight along side him.

Jason was happy Tommy was on the team. After Zordon had made Tommy part of the team, we all went to the Youth Center for smoothies.

Jason and I were holding hands, when Tommy came in and sat down.

"Hey, Tommy. How are things," Jason asked.

"Good, man. I'm still not used to this whole thing, but I'm sure I'll get used to it," he said.

"I'm still not used to it. You wouldn't believe how many times I jump when my communicator goes off," I said.

The guys smiled.

"Meri, are you and Jason busy or can you come back home. I need to talk with you," Tommy said. I looked at my brother. It was unusual for him to ask to speak with me. He normally waited until we were at home before he asked anything.

"Yeah. Jase, you want to meet later," I asked.

"I'll come by after practice, if that's OK," he asked.

I nodded. I kissed him goodbye, acutely aware that Tommy was watching every move we made. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Tommy and I walked out of the Youth Center into the beautiful California sunshine.

We walked toward the park. Tommy hadn't said a word, so I decided to ask him what he wanted.

"OK, bro, what gives," I asked.

We approached the swings in the park and I sat in one. Tommy started pushing me, just like he had when we were kids.

"I wanted to apologize for how I behaved when I was evil. I would have never believed I could behave that way, especially toward you," he said.

"Tommy, it's fine. You came back to us and that's all that matters. I know now that it was the spell. I know you would never have done or said what you did if you weren't evil," I said. I didn't want to think about what had happened while Tommy was evil. It was incredibly painful for me to think about.

"The fact remains that I hurt you and I'm so sorry. Out of all the people in our lives, I should be the one person that you would trust. I let you down and I'm so sorry," he said.

Tommy had stopped pushing the swing and was gripping the chains tightly. I got up off the swing and wrapped my arms around my brother. He returned the embrace. "I love you, bro," I said.

"I love you, sis," he said.

"You've never let me down," I said. Tommy smiled down at me. I wanted to forget the whole mess with the evil green ranger, but the green ranger wouldn't leave us alone for a while.

***This is the first chapter. It might be a little slow, but I'm building up to something, promise. Let me know what you think.*** -mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith.

Tommy and I walked home where I waited for Jason. We had been dating seriously since just before the whole evil Tommy thing. Jason and I got along really well and I honestly felt like I was falling in love with him.

Then came the day that changed everything for us. We discovered that Rita was going to use a candle to take Tommy's powers from him. If Jason couldn't get the green candle, Tommy would lose his green ranger powers.

Jason tried to get the candle from the dark dimension, but wasn't successful. He took it very hard. He wanted nothing more than to have saved his best friends powers but he couldn't. Tommy was forced to give his coin to Jason to keep Rita from gaining them back. Jason reluctantly accepted what was given to him, but I knew he was extremely upset by this turn of events.

I didn't know how to react. I was upset because Tommy had to give up his powers. It didn't seem fair. Tommy had fought for us as a team and it wasn't right that now we were going to go into battle without him. Tommy tried to make me feel better.

"Meri, I'm fine. Jason has my powers so Rita can't make another evil green ranger. We're still family and best friends. Nothing is going to change that," he said.

"I know, it just seems so unfair," I said.

Tommy smiled at me. I knew he would be fine, but it still stung to know that I would be doing something that he wanted to do, had done, and now could not. It seemed cruel.

"Now maybe you can do that thing," I said, shooting him a smile.

He chose to ignore me and the rest of us teleported back to the Youth Center.

He went outside to practice. Kimberly came into the Center looking for Tommy. I told her that he was probably practicing outside. "He does that a lot. He likes to tranquility," I said.

She thanked me and headed back out to find my brother.

"You think Tommy will ask her now that she's going to find him," Jason said. "He'd better. It's the perfect opportunity. I don't know what he's so afraid of because you and I and EVERYONE knows she's waiting for Tommy to ask her," I said.

Jason just laughed. "It's not easy to ask a girl out. I was scared to death to ask you out," he said.

"Was that before or after you became a ranger," I asked him.

"Well, considering I met you and we became rangers on the same day, it's a toss up," he said.

"That seems too long ago," I said.

"Yes. It does. I still can't believe everything that has happened. I still can't believe that you actually said yes when I asked you out," he said.

I smiled. I met Jason the first day of school and he had walked me all over the campus to make sure I didn't get lost. After getting our powers and having our first battle, we went back to my house for pizza. I proceeded to fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie. Jason was mortified when my dad came home and caught the two of us sleeping. He didn't say anything to us, so I guess he knew everything was fine.

"Well, you are a good guy, Jason Scott. I saw that in the beginning. I just can't believe you weren't already seeing anyone," I said.

"Well, I managed to ask you out, so I think I did good," he said, placing a kiss on my lips.

"I just hope Tommy doesn't withdraw into himself. He did that once back in Texas. When our grandfather died, Tommy was crushed, didn't know how to handle things. He withdrew after he died. Spent a lot of time alone. He talked to me, but he just withdrew. It was really bad. Maybe that's why he was a target for Rita. I just wish there was something I could do to make him feel better," I said.

"Tommy will be fine. You will be fine. You going to wait for me after class," he asked.I nodded and his kissed me. He went to join the group of kids that had gathered on the mats. Jason was teaching a martial arts class. I pulled out my history text book and started working on the homework, despite the fact it was Friday.

Kimberly came into the Center and joined me. She was wearing this goofy smile on her face. I knew Tommy had finally asked her to the dance and I hoped he would stop asking me a thousand questions about it now that they were going.

"You look happy. Did my brother finally pull his fingers out of his ears and ask you to the dance," I said.

Kimberly smiled. "Yes he did, but before he asked me, he kissed me. It was so sweet. Your brother is so sweet," she said.

I wanted to gag at the image of my brother kissing Kimberly. I was happy for them. Kimberly seemed really happy.

"Well, maybe the four of us can go to the dance together. It seems silly for us to go separately, especially since Tommy and I live in the same house," I said.

"That sounds great. We HAVE to go shopping," she gushed.

"You don't need an excuse to go shopping," I said, laughing at my best friend.

We watched Jason teach his class. I was constantly amazed at how well Jason was with kids. He loved teaching them and they loved him. I still couldn't believe we were together. I noticed several of the girls from the cheerleading squad were watching him. It gave me a rush when he ignored them and walked over to me. He kissed me before heading off to the showers. He waved at Kimberly and I laughed.

"Did Tommy say if he was going home after he talked to you," I asked.

"Yeah, he said he had some stuff to do for your mom," she said.

Jason came out of the locker room and came over to me. "Jase, let's head back to my house. I want to check on Tommy," I said.

"Sure. You doing OK, Kimmy," he asked her.

She nodded. "I'm going to get in some practice after everyone heads out," she said.

"I'll come back after I drop Meri off, if you want," he said.

"No, Trini's going to be back in a few, so she'll watch me," Kim said.

Jason and I waved good-bye and walked outside.

I got in the passenger side of Jason's red truck and he headed toward my house.

"I take it Tommy asked Kim, finally," he said.

"Yes. But don't ask for the play-by-play. It was a little too much for me to hear," I said.

Jason laughed. "Probably for me, too," he said.

Jason dropped me off and I promised I would call him later that night. We were going to make plans for Saturday night.

I entered the house and found both my parents in the living room.

"What's up," I asked.

"Tommy has gone to your uncle's cabin. He wanted us to tell you because he knew you would want to go with him. He said he wanted to be alone," my mom, Jan, said.

I stood against the door. It was happening. Tommy was withdrawing. He had taken off and headed to the woods to 'think.' I know my brother and I were twins, but this brooding wasn't something that I shared with him.

"Why did he just take off," I asked.

"He said you would understand. We didn't ask questions, we just figured something happened between you two or between him and your friends. Is everything OK," my dad, Thomas, asked.

"It's been a really stressful week. There's a rumor going around that the evil green ranger that had the power rangers running around town was actually a student at the high school. I guess the thought that someone our own age was a bit scary. I was a bit scared by it. Everyone was. I know Jason was a bit more cautious when we were all hanging out," I said.

"Well, he said he wanted to spend the weekend up there. We figured he'd made up his mind and we learned early on to not argue with either one of you if you've made up your mind about something," my mom said.

"Yeah, but remember, Tommy's the stubborn one," I said.

My dad laughed. "Hate to break it to you, Meredith, but you're both stubborn. You've both be that way since you were born," dad said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going up to bed. I'm going to call Tommy. Jason's going to come by sometime tomorrow afternoon so we can go to the carnival. We promised we'd help with the kids," I said.

"Fine dear. Jason's a nice guy," mom said.

"He is mom. He's very sweet," I said.

"Oh, sounds like our little girl has a crush," dad said.

"Stop it right now. It's bad enough I get it from Tommy," I said, rushing up to my room.

My parents were still laughing in the living room.

I picked up my phone and called the cabin.

Tommy answered right away.

"Hey, Meri," he said.

"How did you know it was me," I asked.

"You're the only one that knows where I am and I figured you'd call as soon as mom and dad told you where I was," he said.

"Why aren't you here? Why didn't you talk to me," I asked.

"Meri, I wanted to be alone. It has nothing to do with you, but being around everyone now that I don't have the power, just feels weird. Tell everyone that I'll be back soon. Don't let anyone know I'm here. I don't want anyone to worry or show up to surprise me. I just need some time to think," he said."OK, but you do realize you are hurting my feelings," I said."I know, but I'm still having trouble coming to terms with what I did when I was evil. I want to make sure I don't have it in me to do those hurtful things again," he said.

"You could never do those hurtful things again without having a spell," I said.

"I want to believe that, Meri. But I'm starting to think that everyone has the capacity for evil, somewhere," he said.

We ended the call and I sat on my bed, pondering what my brother said.

Was it possible that any of us could have the capacity for evil? Could, with the right triggers, we all do things we would never do? Those thoughts chilled me. If Rita could manipulate Tommy to be an evil pawn in her game, what was to stop the rest of us from being used the same way. If Rita decided to take action against us for destroying her green ranger, who's to say she wouldn't come after me since I was Tommy's sister. What was to stop her from going after Kimberly, the woman who captured Tommy's heart.

Those thoughts chilled me to the bone. Could those things happen?

***Meredith is pondering evil. Next few chapters will introduce Rocky, Adam and Aisha and have everyone dealing with Tommy as the white ranger and new leader. Jason's going to lose his powers, but in a way you won't expect. (At least I don't think so.) Let me know how I'm doing. This seemed like a good idea, but I'm not sure how everyone is going to receive it.*** -mereditholiver


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the character of Meredith and this twist of a plot.

I fell into an uneasy sleep. Tommy wasn't in the room next door and it felt weird. I was haunted by dreams of the evil green ranger and Jason's haunting face when he realized he'd failed Tommy. They were images I wish I could erase from my brain, but I knew I would live with them for a long time.

I finally gave up on sleep around 5 in the morning. It was Saturday, but I was restless. I decided I would go to the Youth Center and work out before it got too busy.

I gathered my workout gear and got in my car. I drove to the Youth Center still thinking about what Tommy had said to me the night before.

I parked and unlocked the front door. Ernie had given all of us keys because we often helped him with events and cleanup. Having keys to the Center wasn't something that we took for granted.

I went inside and found Jason already working out.

"Hey, Jase," I said.

"Meri, what are you doing here," he asked me.

"I thought I would work out here instead of running at home. Since Tommy's gone away for a bit, I don't have a partner," I said.

"Well, we'll work out together. I never ask because I always figure you and Tommy always work out together," Jason said.

"We do, but you can ask me. We can always add someone else to our group. You just have to keep up," I said.

Jason laughed and I headed to the locker room.I changed into my work out gear and started off doing katas with Jason. He showed me a few new moves that we worked on for a while. By the time we were done and showered, it was nearly 7:30. Ernie would be arriving, so we figured we'd see if we could help him with didn't need our help, so Jason and I decided to go to the park.

"So where is Tommy," Jason asked.

"He wanted to be alone. He had some things he wanted to think about. He'll be back soon," I said. I hated not telling Jason everything, but I promised Tommy that I would keep it to myself. Jason didn't press me for more.

We continued our leisurely walk through the park. We made small talk. We sat on the bench under the big tree in the center of the park.

"Are we going to go to the dance with Tommy and Kimberly," Jason asked.

"Yeah, seems to be a good idea to me," I said.

Then our communicators went off.

"Go ahead, Zordon," Jason said.

"THERE IS A THREAT TO ANGEL GROVE. YOU NEED TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER AT ONCE," he said.

With that, Jason and I checked to see if the coast was clear and, in streaks of red and purple, ended up in the command center.

We landed in the command center and were met by the rest of the team.

"What's going on," Jason asked.

"WHEN YOU ENTERED RITA'S DARK DIMENSION, JASON, GOLDAR WAS ABLE TO OBTAIN A LOCK OF HAIR THAT HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A RED CANDLE. RITA WANTS TO TRY AND DRAIN YOU OF YOUR RED RANGER POWERS," Zordon said.

"Well, how do we keep that from happening," Kimberly asked.

Before Zordon could answer I said, "We do what we couldn't do for Tommy," I said.

"MEREDITH IS CORRECT. ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE TO ENTER THE DARK DIMENSION AND GET THE RED CANDLE."

"What if we can't get it? What if Jason suffers a fate similar to Tommy's," Trini asked.

"We should have someone in place to take over as red ranger just in case we need to transfer the power," Alpha said."What about Tommy," Kimberly said, echoing my thoughts.

"TOMMY CANNOT ASSUME THE RED RANGER POWERS BECAUSE HE STILL HAS RESIDUAL GREEN RANGER POWERS IN HIM."

Kimberly and I looked at each other. It didn't seem fair that Tommy couldn't take Jason's powers in case we couldn't get to the candle.

"How much time do you think we have before we need to worry about Rita and her candle," I asked.

"RITA WILL HAVE ENOUGH WAX IN 7 DAYS TIME TO LIGHT THE CANDLE AND BEGIN DRAINING JASON OF HIS POWERS."

"So we have a week to find a replacement, just in case, and get back into the dark dimension. Doesn't sound too difficult," I said, sarcasm dripping in my words.

"Mer, we'll get the candle. Everything will be fine," Jason said. I looked at my boyfriend, hoping I could believe him.

"We'd better get started if we're going to find a backup," Trini said.

Without another word, we all teleported out of the command center. We ended up in a hallway outside the Youth Center.

We walked in and sat at our usual table. I glanced out onto the mats and noticed the new guy in my math class was sparring with the new kids in my creative writing class.

"Excuse me for a minute, Jase," I said. I planted a kiss on his lips and went to the guys.

"Rocky and Adam, right," I said.

They stopped sparring and turned to me."Please tell me what I did so I can do it again," Rocky said.I looked at him, confused.

"I wanted to know what I did to deserve having such a beautiful woman talking to me," he said.

"Oh, that's sweet. I'm Meredith Oliver. I have classes with you two," I said.

Rocky held out his hand. "Rocky DeSantos."

"Adam Park." Adam also held out his hand.

"I was wondering if you guys had met my boyfriend, Jason Scott. He's always looking for people to spar with and I saw you guys and thought you two might like to do that. My brother's also a martial artist, but he's not here at the moment, but he's looking for more people to work out with. You to interested," I said.

"Sounds good," Rocky said. Adam nodded his head.

"Great! Come on and I'll introduce you to Jason and the rest of my friends," I said.

The two guys followed me to the table where I introduced them to everyone in our group. "Jase, I thought you might want to spar with Rocky and Adam. When Tommy comes back, he'll be able to join you," I said.

"You two interested," Jason asked.

"Hey, if I'm not in school I'm practicing my art, so I'm up for anything," Rocky said.

"Well, let's see what you guys got. Zack, wanna give us a hand," Jason said.

Zack jumped out of his seat and walked onto the mats with the three other men.

The rest of us watched Rocky and Adam spar with Jason and Zack.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking," I asked.

"That Rocky and Adam are formidable allies and would be the ideal back up plan should this fail," Billy said."Exactly," I said.

"I guess this is a bad time to bring this up, but Zack and I are going to that teen peace conference in Switzerland in a month. What are we going to do then," Trini asked.

"One crisis at a time, Trini," Kimberly said

"Yeah, let's save Jason," I said.

"I'll teleport to the command center and let Zordon know we might have found the replacement, should we need it," Billy said.

We nodded our heads and Billy headed to the isolated hallway and teleported to the command center.

Just then Kimberly noticed Aisha enter the center. She motioned for her to join us.

"Hey, Aisha. Have you met Meredith and Trini," she asked.

"Not formally," Aisha said. Trini and I said hi to her."How are you settling in at AGH," I asked.

"It's bigger than my old school, but everyone, for the most part, is really great," she said.

We turned our attention back to the guys. I glanced toward the doorway and noticed my brother standing there. I jumped out of my chair and leapt at him. He caught me and couldn't help laughing."Miss me little bit," he asked, giving me a hug.

"You have no idea. Are you better," I asked him.

"Yeah, I've got my head on straight, but I have some other things to do before I let everyone know that I'm back. Will you tell them I will see them later," he said.

"Sure, but why don't you tell them yourself," I asked him.

"Because I'm not totally there yet, you know," he said.

I nodded. I understood my brother, even if everyone else didn't. "I'll see you at home," I said.

He nodded, kissed my forehead and headed back out the door.

I went back to the table, Kimberly asked what happened.

"Don't get mad, but that was Tommy," I said

"Where is he," she said, looking around the center.

"He had some things to take care of. He said he'd come back when he finished whatever it was he had to finish," I said.

"Oh," Kimberly said, sitting back in her chair looking dejected. I hoped my brother had a way to make it up to her.

Jason, Zack, Rocky and Adam came back to the table.

"You guys looked pretty good out there," I said. I was rewarded with a kiss from Jason. The catcalls at the table caused me to stick my tongue out at everyone.

We sat around and drank smoothies and talked about school. Rocky and I had been assigned a project we were supposed to have partners to do. Since none of my friends shared the class with me, Rocky and I decided to team up for the project.

"Here's my number. We can set up times for us to work on it," I said.

Rocky took the number and promised he'd call me that night with some ideas.

He and Adam excused themselves to head home. Aisha wanted to walk with them, since they had been friends since grade school.

"Well, Meredith has taken care of the back up plan. Now we just have to talk Billy and see what Zordon said," Trini said.

"What are we going to do when we have to leave, Trini," Zack said.

"Well, maybe we can solve this entire problem right now. Aisha, Adam and Rocky," I said.

Everyone quickly agreed and then we turned our attention on how we were going to get the red candle.

Jason and I were talking about nothing really important, when Emily entered the Center. "Mer, I have to talk to Em. She's my partner in science and we have to figure out what we're going to do for the fair," he said.

I nodded and he took off toward Emily. Five minutes later he returned. "We're going to go to the library now and get some ideas. I know we were going to do a movie tonight, but can we do that tomorrow," he asked.

"Well, you have the karate expo tomorrow and Tommy might come here for that, so I thought I'd ask Rocky if he wanted to work on that English project with me," I said.

"That's right. Well, I'll call you after the expo and we can plan something for Sunday," he said.

I nodded and we shared a quick kiss. "I love you," he whispered to me, "Love you, too," I said back and watched him walk off with Emily.

Kimberly looked at me. "Why would you let him go off with Emily," she asked.

"Because they are partners for science," I said, not catching her meaning.

"You don't know," she said."Know what," I asked, putting my books into my bag."Jason had this HUGE crush on Emily freshman year. She ignored him, so he continued doing what he always does, be Jason. Anyway, she finally noticed him, but he was interested in you. You're the only girl that's drawn his attention away from her. Anyway, a friend of mine says that Emily doesn't like not having Jason as a crush so she's determined to get him. Anyway that she can," Kimberly said.

"Well, Jason and I are in a relationship. I think he understands what that means," I said.

"I know Jason would never do anything to hurt you, but I just wanted you to know," she said.

"Thanks. I'm heading home. I'll see you later," I said.

I was on my way out when I ran, literally, into Rocky.

"Oh my god. I'm such a klutz," I said.

"It's my fault I was rushing," he said.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

:"Left my history book," he said.

"You mean this one," I said while pulling the book out of my backpack.

"Yes. Thanks, Meredith," he said.

"No problem. You want to work on the English project tomorrow. That is if you aren't busy," I said.

"No tomorrow will be perfect. Don't you have a date with Jason," he said.

"He has a martial arts expo, so I probably won't see him tomorrow," I said.

Rocky nodded his head. "You heading home," he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I exited the Youth Center, I approached my car and noticed I had a flat tire.

"Oh man," I said.

"That's awful, Meredith. Do you have a spare," Rocky asked.

"Yeah, but I only have one. The back one is flat, too," I said.

"Prank," Rocky asked.

"I don't know. Now I have to go and call home," I said, turning around and heading back into the Youth Center.

"Ernie can I use your phone? I have two flats and I want to see if dad or Tommy can help," I said.

"Sure, Mer. If you need to, you can keep it parked in the parking lot," Ernie said.

"Thanks," I said, dialing my house. "Hey, Tommy. I have two flat tires. Ernie said I could keep it parked here, so can you or dad come over and fix it? I'll walk home," I said.

I listened to my brother and father and then hug up the phone.

"What did they say," Rocky asked.

"Dad and Tommy will be out to change the tires. Tommy will drive my car home. I told him I would walk home," I said.

"Well, I walked over here, so, being the gentleman that I am, I will walk you home," Rocky said.

"OK. But I do know how to take care of myself," I said.

"Don't doubt it, but my chivalrous side is begging to help you out," he said.

I lightly punched him in the arm and headed out the door. Rocky was right behind me.

*** How's that for a plot? I don't exactly know what's going to happen myself, so bear with me. We'll see where the fingers lead.*** -mereditholiver


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this twisted plot and the character of Meredith.

Saturday dawned beautifully for me. I got out of bed and heard Tommy moving around in his room. I went into the bathroom and knocked on the door that connected his room to our mutual bathroom.

"Yeah," he said.

"Hey, bro. We going to work out today," I asked.

"If you want to run, we can run. Just let me get my running clothes on," he said.

"I'll meet you downstairs," I said.

He nodded in response and I headed to change.

We met in the kitchen 10 minutes later and prepared for our run. Our parents met us in the kitchen just before we stepped outside.

"Have a good run," my mom said. Tommy and I assured her we would have as much fun as a morning jog entails.

We jogged in silence until we arrived back at our house. Tommy knew something was on my mind, but he hadn't asked me what it was. I knew I wasn't going to get that lucky for very long.

As we rounded the corner to our house, Tommy slowed his jog and asked me the question I was dreading all morning."What's going on," he asked me."Rita's going to try and take Jason's powers. Someone has to go into the dark dimension to get his candle," I said.

"Mer, why didn't you tell me," he said.

"Because it's a bit painful for me to deal with at the moment. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Tell my brother that his best friend may lose his powers the same way you did," I asked.

"I want to help. I want to support you," he said.

"I know that. We have a plan. We're going to ask Rocky if he would assume the ranger powers if something should happen to Jason's candle. Then we have to deal with Zack and Trini going to the peace conference, so they'll probably turn their powers over to Aisha and Adam. We have it all planned, but I hope it doesn't come to that," I said.

I walked toward our house and entered the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and took a big drink.

Tommy came inside right after me and took some water from the fridge.

I headed upstairs and got into the shower. I checked the calendar and realized the carnival was Sunday, so my day was free. I would normally watch Jason in the karate expo, but it was actually a competition and was closed door. Competitors only were allowed into the Youth Center. Tommy was signed up to compete, so he would be heading out to the Youth Center soon.

I showered and dressed in jeans and a purple pocket tee.

I brushed my hair and put on my makeup and my jewelry. I'm not a girly-girl in that way, but I do like to look nice. I don't have much jewelry, but I do weare a silver engraved band on my right hand that matches one Tommy wore on a cord around his neck. I also wore diamond stud earrings that Jason had given me for Christmas. I fastened my locket around my neck. The locket was a gift from Tommy for Christmas and held a picture of him on one side and Jason on the other. I knew my mom probably picked it out for him, but it was still sweet of him to get it for me.

I put my hair into a French braid and I went out in the hall. I saw Tommy's karate bag at the bottom of the stairs, so I rushed to wish him luck.

Seeing Tommy in his karate outfit was always cool. He was working with me and I hoped to have my black belt soon.

"Good luck, bro. I know you'll do well. Wish Jase luck for me," I said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"What if we're both in the finals together," he asked. "Who do you want to win."

"That's not a fair question because you two will end up in a draw. It's the way it always happens. So, I don't have to chose," I said.

"Nice save, little bit," he said. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. I checked the clock in the kitchen and saw it was 8:30. Rocky should be calling to work on the project. We had math together, but were also in English together. We were going to work on the English project. Trini, Tommy, Billy and Kimberly were in class with me. They had paired themselves off, which was fine with me. They would all work better together anyway. When Rocky arrived in class, Mr. Truman put us together.

I put a bagel in the toaster and poured a glass of orange juice. I was putting cream cheese on my bagel when the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Meredith. I'm done with my workout this morning, so I thought we could get an early start on this project," Rocky said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit," I said.

I gave him directions to my house and we hung up.

I was waiting for Rocky when Billy came by to tell me what was happening with the Jason's candle situation.

"Zordon thinks we may have to go after it today," he said.

"TODAY. Wow, that seems awfully fast," I said.

"Well, the evil energy is picking up and I noticed a fluctuation in Jason's biorhythms. We need to act fast," he said.

"Well, Rocky's on his way over here. Does Zordon want us to let him in on our secret," I asked.

"Yeah. Zordon wants Rocky to know exactly what he's getting into, but he's convinced Rocky will agree," Billy said.

"OK. I'll talk to him. If all this stuff goes down today, we'll be without Jason and Tommy," I said.

"It might be better this way. You do realize you are the one that has to go into the dark dimension and retrieve the candle," he said.

"Why me," I said.

"Because you are the logical choice. No one would expect you to be the one to try to retrieve the candle," he said.

I thought about what he said and he was right. Rita wouldn't expect me to enter her dimension. She was expecting Billy or Zack, even Tommy, to make the attempt. I could probably get away with the candle without any problems.

"Let me know when I need to go. Hopefully, we can have this thing fixed before the competition is over," I said.

Billy nodded in agreement. The doorbell rang, so Billy excused himself and I went to answer it.

Rocky was there and I let him inside.

"Welcome to Oliver House," I said.

"It's quiet," he said, laughing. "I have six brothers and sisters. It's always a mad house at home, but I love it. Course it is nice to work on projects without worrying about someone sticking Cheerio's all over everything."

"Wow. I had no idea. Tommy and I are twins. It's just us and our parents. Sometimes I wish I had other siblings, but Tommy can be a pain sometimes. We were adopted by the Oliver's at birth, so we may have siblings somewhere, but we're happy with what we have here," I said.

"You're adopted? Wow, that's interesting," he said.

"Come on. We can work on the project here in the family room," I said, leading him down the short flight of steps to the family room.

I pointed to the basement door, "Tommy has a little set up down there to work out. He spends a lot of time down there when he's preparing for a competition," I said.

Rocky nodded his head. We sat down on the couch and started going over the material.

We had been working for about two hours, when my communicator beeped.

Rocky looked at me. "Alarm. I have to make an important phone call. Mom and dad are gone and I have to check in with them. I'll be right back," I said. I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door. "Go ahead," I said.

"MEREDITH, THE TIME HAS COME. YOU NEED TO TELL ROCKY SO HE CAN MAKE A DECISION. WE ARE MONITORING JASON AND HE IS FAIRING WELL IN THE COMPETITION. HE HAS GIVEN ALPHA HIS POWER COIN FOR THE DAY TO PROTECT IT. WE MAY NEED TO ACT SOON," Zordon said.

"I'll talk to Rocky," I said before cutting the link. I took a deep breath and walked down to Rocky.

"Everything OK? You look a little weird," he said.

Actually, I have something really big to tell you. You have to promise that you will listen to me. I will answer all your questions, but I need to get everything out before you interrupt. Will you promise me that," I said.

He stared at me confused. "If I have to. I promise," he said.

I took a deep breath. "I'm a power ranger," I said, watching his reaction.

***Meredith has revealed her big secret. How is Rocky going to react and is he going to be able to help? Will Meredith fail to retrieve the candle and cause Jason to lose his powers? *** -mereditholiver


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Rocky stood there, gaping at me. I stood there, waiting for him to speak.

"What are you talking about," he asked me,

"I'm a power ranger. And I need your help," I said.

Rocky continued to stare at me. "Which one are you," he asked after a moment.

"Purple," I said.

"If you're a power ranger, why do you need my help," he asked.

"We need your help, actually. We need you to help us save the red ranger," I said.

"Who are the other rangers," he asked.

"Trini, Kimberly, Zack, Billy," I said.

"And Jason," we both said together.

"That's just…wow. I would have thought your brother would have been the red ranger," he said.

"Well, Tommy was actually the green ranger. What happened to him might happen to Jason and that's why we need your help. Rita has made a candle that, when burned, will sap Jason of his energy. We need someone will to accept Jason's powers if the candle is unable to be retrieved. Would you be willing to do that," I asked.

"Wow. That's a big thing your asking. But of course I'll do it," he said, smiling.

I gave him a hug. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me," I said.

"What happened with Tommy," he asked.

"He joined our team, but his powers were stripped by Rita through Tommy's own green candle. That's why we have to save Jason. We have to get the red candle from the dark dimension,"

"Well, what do I have to do," he asked.

"Hang on and we'll head to the command center so we can begin," I said. He held onto my arm and we were whisked to the command center.

Rocky looked all around the room, unable to believe what he was seeing. It was a scientists dream.

"ROCKY, THANK YOU FOR COMING AND THANK YOU FOR AGREEING TO HELP OUT THIS TEAM. IF MEREDITH SHOULD FAIL IN HER RETRIEVAL OF THE CANLDE, YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE THE MANTLE OF THE RED RANGER," Zordon said.

"I'm honored you believe I can help," Rocky said.

"MEREDITH, YOU WILL ENTER THE DARK DIMENSION. ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU WANT TO DO THIS," Zordon asked me.

I didn't need to give it any more thought. I needed to save Jason's powers. He was, not only the leader, but he was my boyfriend. I know he felt guilty for what happened to Tommy and I wanted to help him.

"Yes. I understand what it means," I said.

"ROCKY, YOU WILL REMAIN HERE AND WATCH THEIR PROGRESS ON THE VIEWING GLOBE. IF MEREDITH IS UNSUCCESSFUL YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE THE RED RANGER POWERS TO KEEP RITA FROM TAKING THEM."

"Got it. Guys be careful. Meredith, watch your back," Rocky said.

I nodded and the rest of us teleported to the park. We were in the same spot Jason had entered the dark dimension to try to save Tommy's powers.

"Are you ready, Meredith," Billy asked me.

"Yeah. See you guys in a bit," I said.

Billy opened the portal and I was instantly in Rita's dark dimension.

I headed for the candle, but was met with Goldar.

"Well, if it isn't the purple ranger," he said.

"Goldar, what do you want," I said, completely annoyed with this golden monkey.

"You will never get the candle and your precious Jason will be rendered powerless, much like your brother. You power rangers will be destroyed," he said.

"You're nothing but an oversized flatware set, so get out of my way and I won't have to send you back to Rita crying," I said.

Goldar advanced toward me. "You'll be the one crying, purple ranger," he said.

He and I circled each other. When his back was to the portal, Kimberly entered and tiptoed to the candle. She took it off the stand and ran back out the portal. I did a roundhouse kick to Goldar's head, knocking him backward. "Silly, monkey. Where's your candle now," I asked, smiling as I headed back toward the portal.

"WHAT," he yelled and I slipped out of the portal.

As soon as I was back in the park, we shared a group hug.

"That was a brilliant plan, Meri," Zack said.

"I don't think he was expecting someone else to enter the portal. We caught him by surprise," I said.

"We did and we have the candle and Zordon can lock it away," Kim said.

We teleported back to the command center and gave the candle to Alpha who put in a dimensional portal.

"EXCELLENT JOB RANGERS. THE PERFECT EXAMPLE OF TEAMWORK. THANK YOU FOR YOUR WILLINGNESS TO HELP US, ROCKY. YOU NOW SHARE A SECRET THAT YOU MUST NEVER TELL."

"No problem. I won't reveal what I know," he said.

"Thanks, Rocky. I'm going to the youth center and wait for Jason and tell him the good news," I said.

"Here is his power coin, Meredith. Please give it back to him," Alpha said.

I took the coin and put it away and teleported to the command center, leaving everyone else behind.

I knew we still had to find replacements for Trini and Zack and they would probably be Aisha and Adam, but we would have to talk about it as a group.

I walked toward the youth center and saw people streaming out the doors, signaling the end of the competition. That meant I could go inside.

I jogged to the entrance and made my way inside.

I spotted Tommy to the right and went to him.

"Hey, bro. How did you do," I asked.

"Well, you were right. We went to a draw…again," he said. I knew he was disappointed he didn't win, but he and Jason were such good friends that it didn't matter to him how they had ended.

"That's great. So where's Jase? I have some news for him," I said.

"He was heading to the locker room to shower," he said.

"Well, I'll just wait for him. Kimberly and the others were at the command center, so I don't know where they are now. I came here to talk to Jason," I said.

Just then, I saw my boyfriend exit the locker room in blue jean shorts and a red wife-beater. His hair was still wet from his shower and he looked really good.

I smiled. I headed over to him and he smiled back at me. Just then a flash of blonde in a white tube top and, what I can only call indecent shorts, came at him and threw herself into his arms. This caught Jason off guard. He took a step back, but wrapped his arms around the parcel that was now clinging to him.

It was Emily. I rolled my eyes. Tommy came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. He leaned down and said in my ear, "Is she trying out for Jason's backpack."

I elbowed my brother in his stomach causing him to fake a pained expression and me trying to keep from acting like I hurt my elbow. I forgot my brother had abds, to quote the girls in my classes, 'to die for.' The whole thought made me shudder.

I watched as Jason pulled Emily off of him and walked to me. He wrapped me in his arms and gave me a kiss. This was a kiss that I'm certain left no doubt that he was taken. Tommy, who was still standing behind me, started clearing his throat.

Jason and I broke apart. "Sorry man. Haven't seen her all day," Jason said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at home, Meri." He grabbed his green gym bag and headed out the door. Jason took my hand and we walked out of the youth center.

He put his bag in his truck and turned to face me. "Guess you know Tommy and I went to a draw," he said.

"I know. I told him that's what would happen this morning. I don't think he believed me," I said.

"Anything happen," he asked.

"Yes, something did happen. Kimberly and I were able to get the red candle from the dark dimension. And this," I said, handing him his power coin, "belongs to you again."

He put the coin back in his morpher that was hidden in gym bag.

"That's great," he said.

"So, are we going to go out and celebrate or do you want to hang out with the gang," I asked.

"Actually, despite the fact that Emily threw herself at me after the competition, I do need to work on our science project together. The project is due Friday, so I need to get with her tonight. I know you probably hate me for this," he said.

I wanted to pout, but I knew how important doing a good job was to Jason.

"I don't hate you. I am disappointed, but I can always go out with Zack and Trini to the movies. Billy's probably going to go, too. I'll see you tomorrow at the carnival," I said.

"That sounds good. I'm sorry, Merideri," he said, using the nickname he came up for me right after we started dating. I had taken to calling him Rex. It's not that original, I know, but I couldn't come up with something that fit him."Well, call me tomorrow so I know what time to meet you," I said,

"I will," he said. He kissed me and got in his truck. I saw the rest of the group, including my brother and Rocky, sitting in the park. I waved bye to Jason and headed to meet my friends.

***Jason didn't lose his powers this time. But he will. How is the big question!*** -mereditholiver


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this twisted plot and the character of Meredith.

"What happened to Jason," Tommy asked.

"His project for science is due Friday and he and Emily are going to work on it this afternoon, so Jason won't be taking me to the movies," I said, unable to keep the disappointment from showing in my voice.

"Sorry, Mer. I know you wanted to see this movie, too," Kimberly said.

"What movie," Rocky asked.

"The new horror movie. I'm totally into those," I said.

"Well, why don't you still go. We can all go as a group," Trini suggested.

I thought for a moment. It sounded like a good idea and would, maybe, let me forget about Jason not being there.

"Sounds nice. I think I will," I said.

"Excellent. Rocky, would you like to join us," Billy asked.

"Sounds like fun. I LOVE horror movies," he said.

We all laughed at Rocky. We got up from the bench and headed to our cars. Since my car was still at my house, as was Rocky's, we caught a ride with Tommy back home. Rocky got in his car and headed home, but not before promising to meet us at the Cineplex. Tommy and I went into the house and we got ready for the movies.

Tommy was picking up Kim. He wanted me to ride with him. I figured I could and then get Trini to drive me just in case Tommy and Kim wanted to be alone. We picked up Kimberly and headed toward the movies. Billy, Trini and Rocky were there and were followed quickly by Zack, Adam and Aisha.

It was nice to have new friends in our group. We all headed into the theater.

Tommy was, of course, holding hands with Kimberly. Zack walked in Aisha. Billy's and his girlfriend were next, followed by Adam and Trini. Rocky and I were talking and found ourselves walking into the movies together.

The only true couples in the group were Billy and his girlfriend and Tommy and Kimberly. The rest of us were just friends. At least that's what I told myself. It made it much easier to deal.

Rocky and I found seats in the middle of the theater and sat down. We talked a bit about school and family.

The movie was awesome. There was just one problem. There were some parts that scared me and, not thinking, I grabbed Rocky and buried my face in his shirt. I totally didn't think. I felt horrible about it, but Rocky just waved it off. He understood what happened.

We all exited the theater at the end talking about our favorite parts in the movie.

Tommy and Kimberly were going to the park for a walk. I knew they weren't going to walk, but I didn't want to think about that.

Rocky offered to drive me home and I agreed.

We continued talking about little things on the short drive to my house. He pulled into the driveway and I asked him inside. Why, I don't know.

I unlocked the front door and went into the kitchen that was off the foyer.

"You want something to drink," I asked.

"Whatever you're going to have is fine," he said, walking around the kitchen. I got two glasses out of the cabinet and poured lemonade. I handed him his glass and motioned to the family room. He followed me down the stairs and I unlocked the sliding glass door. We stepped out onto our patio and sat in the glider swing. This was my favorite place to sit. We had a hot tub off to the left and the pool was in front of us.

"This must be weird for you," I said.

"It is, a bit. I mean, I know who the power rangers are now, but I can't say anything. I imagine it will be weird when I see you guys fighting," he said.

"That might get weird, you're right about that. Tommy said it was weird the first time we got called out when he didn't have his powers. It felt like he was missing out," I said.

"Will Tommy get his powers back," Rocky asked.

"I don't know. I would love for him to be a Ranger again, but I don't know if that will happen. Now we have to deal with replacing Zack and Trini. Talk about pressure. I'm ready for a rest. Between my ranger duties and school work, I'm exhausted," I said, taking a sip of my lemonade.

"I can only imagine," he said. He was about to elaborate when the phone rang. I excused myself and headed inside.

"Hello," I said.

"Meri, I'm glad you're home," Kimberly said.

"Yeah. You and Tommy at your house," I asked.

"Actually we're at the ice cream parlor. I just saw Jason having ice cream with Emily," she said.

"So. He said he was going to work on his science project with her and she does work at the ice cream parlor. Nothing scandalous about that," I said, slightly annoyed that my friends were calling me about my boyfriend."Well, I just thought I would tell you. Luckily, Tommy didn't see him, so you don't have to worry about that," Kimberly said.

"There is nothing to worry about. You guys have a good time and I'll forget you mentioned this," I said, hanging up the phone.

I went back out to the patio and Rocky.

"Thanks for the lemonade, Meri. I'd better head home. You and Jason going to the carnival tomorrow," he asked.

"Yeah. We're supposed to help with the kids photo booth for about an hour before we go explore," I said,

"Great, I'll see you there," he said.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and I watched his back walk around the side of the house to the driveway.

I picked up the glasses and carried them inside.

I was loading the dishwasher when Tommy came home.

"Hey, sis. Did you enjoy the movie," he asked, taking an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Yes. It was a great movie," I said."What about you and Rocky," he asked.

"There is no me and Rocky. I'm with Jason. Rocky's my project partner and he agreed to help us out. Nothing more," I said.

Tommy nodded his head and kissed me on the forehead and headed to his room.

I leaned against the counter. Once again my brother had shirked his household chores, preferring to do the outside stuff rather than helping me with the house cleaning. I threw the towel onto the counter and headed upstairs.

I woke up Sunday morning and realized I hadn't talked with Jason the night before. I looked at the clock and decided I'd head over to the youth center to see him. Maybe we could work out and spend the day together. This whole thing with him nearly losing his powers had me worried and I needed to make sure he was OK.

I put on my work out clothes and threw my change of clothes into my gym bag. I knocked on Tommy's door to see if he was awake.

I poked my head into his room and there was my brother, buried in his blankets, snoring away.

I decided I'd head there alone. Tommy would probably wake up in a little bit and would join me later.

Making sure my stuff was in my bag, including my morpher, I headed out to my Jeep.

I drove to the Youth Center on the, mostly, deserted streets.

I parked my Jeep and locked the doors. I was getting the key for the Center in my hand, when I heard a noise around the corner of the building.

Now, if I was any normal teenage girl, I would have done three things. I could have screamed and pounded on the door for someone to answer; tiptoed into the Center, using my key to unlock the door or I could have gotten back into my Jeep and driven home and waited for Tommy.

However, I am a power ranger, so the chances of me running and hiding from what was probably a cat scavenging around, I went to investigate. Of course I unlocked the Center's door and placed my bag inside. The bag that contained my morpher.

I walked quietly to the side of the building. I didn't see anything until a man jumped out from behind the bushes. It took me by surprise and I was soon on my back, looking in to the ski mask of an unknown man.

He didn't say a word, but proceeded to rub his hands all over me. I tried to scream, but he quickly put his hand over my mouth. I was helpless.

I didn't know what was happening and I was secretly hoping that this was one of Rita's monsters. The actual reality of the situation was causing too much pain.

He smacked me across my face and pinned me to the ground with his knee. He proceed to pull down my jogging shorts and raped me. I can't recall the actual event. Something, I am told, I should be thankful. I don't know what happened until I woke up. I knew I'd been out for a while because the sun had risen.

I tried to call for help, knowing someone was walking by those bushes that concealed me so well.

I don't know how long I yelled or how long I was actually there before someone came to save me. He must have noticed my bag just inside the door of the Center. I heard him calling my name as I desperately tried to respond.

The last thing I remember was seeing his face hovering over me, telling me it was going to be OK and yelling for someone to call for help. He gave me a soft smile as he spoke and, as I slipped into unconsciousness again, I smiled at him.

***Who is Meredith's savior?*** -mereditholiver


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith.

Just a word of warning, there won't be any graphic description of what happened to Meredith. The only thing I will be dealing with is how it affects her, her brother, her friends, the team and her relationship with Jason.

I woke up and my nose was assaulted by the smell of antiseptic My stomach started to rebel against the smell. I closed my eyes, willing my stomach to settle. I heard the door open and immediately, I became terrified. I buried myself into the blankets that were covering the, what I had figured out was a hospital bed.

"Meri, it's just the nurse," I heard my brother say. I immediately relaxed. It was then that I was aware that he had been holding my hand. He must have felt me squeeze his hand when the door opened.

"Miss Oliver, I'm Stacy. I'm giving you some medicine for the pain and nausea. Your brother here thought you might like that," she said.

I didn't say a word. I turned my head to see my brother. The look of concern on his face was evident and he looked like he hadn't bothered to change his clothes. His hair was in waves, a sign that he'd just let his hair air dry.

I started to ask him a question, but he put a finger to his lips. I closed my mouth and my eyes and felt the medication ease the ache and the nausea.

When the nurse left, Tommy stroked my hair.

"You're going to be fine, Meri. You have a broken right wrist and a broken right ankle. The doctors say they should be better in six weeks, but Billy said it will probably be about four. He'll check you out. You have a few cuts from the debris you landed on and some bruising, but you're going to be fine," Tommy said.

I swallowed. I didn't remember what had happened.

"What happened," I asked Tommy, my voice coming out as a croak.

"You were attacked. You got pushed down and broke your wrist. They think you broke your ankle trying to get him off of you, but were hit with a metal bar that was found at the scene. Mer, I'm not going to lie to you, you had me, everyone, worried," he said, my strong brother nearly in tears.

"Who found me? I remember a face and smiling and that's it until I woke up in here," I said.

I closed my eyes as Tommy answered.

"Rocky. He came to work out and saw your bag. He knew Jason was inside and asked if he'd seen you. He hadn't so they started looking. Rocky heard you whimpering and yelled to Jason to call 9-1-1. He stayed with you until they arrived. Jason's been beside himself since it happened. He feels like a failure because he was just inside when all this happened. He thinks he failed you because he didn't know what was happening," he said.

I knew Jason would feel that way. He probably felt guilty because he didn't plan to meet me. He probably felt guilty because Rocky had found me and not him.

"I feel horrible, too, Meri. If I had been awake you wouldn't have gone off by yourself. I've done a horrible job of being your brother," he said.

I swallowed. "No you didn't. It's not your fault anymore than it's Jason's. I'm a ranger and I couldn't stop it from happening. How do you think I feel," I asked him.

"You shouldn't feel bad at all. You tried to fight him off, that's how you got the broken ankle. You were a victim of circumstance. I wouldn't have won a fight against a metal bar. Doesn't matter how good you are, Mer. I'm just thankful he didn't have a gun and shot you," he said. He hugged me.

The door opened and I tensed again. Tommy rubbed my back and looked to see who it was. "Meri, it's mom and dad," he said.

"Meredith, honey, we've been so worried about you. I can't believe this happened to you," mom said.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow, if the side affects of the concussion have lessened. Are you in any pain? Do you need something," my dad asked.

I shook my head and they both hugged me. They sat down next the bed, Tommy standing by the door. "I'm going to go and tell Jason you're awake. Do you want to see him," he asked.

I looked at Tommy. For the first time since Jason and I had been seeing each other, I didn't know if I wanted to see him. Part of me was scared of someone who wasn't my family and the other didn't want him to see me like this. Deciding I needed to see him, I nodded to Tommy. He left me and my parents talking in hushed tones in my room.

Tommy entered the waiting area and Jason and Rocky jumped up. Kimberly ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Bro, is she awake," Jason asked.

"Yeah. She is, but she doesn't remember much of anything except when Rocky found her and then waking up in here. She doesn't know anything beyond the fact that she got attacked, hit her head and has a broken wrist and ankle," Tommy said. He sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Tommy, was she…" Rocky asked. Tommy just nodded his head. Rocky uttered a curse no one had thought of him. Jason looked at the two men in bewilderment."Tommy, what aren't you telling me," Jason asked.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Meredith doesn't know any of this. She doesn't remember any of it. The doctor doesn't think she will because it happened right after she hit her head. Meredith was raped in those bushes, Jase. Rocky threw his sweatshirt over her before you showed up. He told the paramedics and police what he thought. Meri's doctor confirmed it. Good and bad, the guy used a condom so no evidence from that, but Meredith won't have to worry about pregnancy and diseases from it. She'll have enough to deal with the rehab. God, if she remembers, I don't know what that's going to do to her," Tommy said. Kimberly wrapped her boyfriend into a hug and buried her face in his shoulder.

The rest of the group was in shock. They dealt with evil from Rita, but finding that a human had done something more evil than anything Rita could have created, was horrifying to them.

Trini looked out the window. She was in shock. Had they all been hiding their heads in the sand? They knew bad things happened, but had they been so involved in their duties as rangers and fighting Rita, they had forgotten that there were real threats at home, in human form. She started crying, unable to fathom what had befallen her friend.

Adam was angry. Angry at the world. Angry at whoever had done this. Angry at himself. He knew it was irrational to be angry, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't known Meredith that long, but she had become a good friend to him. He didn't know exactly what to do, but he promised himself that he was going to be there for her. He walked over to Trini and put his arm around her, offering her what comfort he could.

Zack was saddened by this turn of events. He had seen the aftermath of what a rape had done to his cousin and he hoped against hope that Meredith wouldn't suffer the same fate. His cousin's family and friends treated her differently and her boyfriend had broken up with her because he couldn't handle what had happened to her. Zack hoped Jason was better than that. His cousin was unable to get over the rejection of her boyfriend and friends that she killed herself. Zack made a vow to treat Meredith the same as always. He walked to Aisha, who was silently crying into her hands.

Aisha was scared. Meredith had a wonderful bubbly personality and she was afraid that Meredith would change. She couldn't understand how this could happen to her friend. She was afraid for everyone.

Kimberly hugged Tommy. She could feel his pain. She was in pain. She knew Tommy felt responsible for what happened to Meredith, even though he didn't know it would happen. No one would have expected anything like that to happen. Tommy was hurting for his sister, his best friend and the entire team. No matter what happened, this would change the team forever.

Rocky walked away from the group. Finding Meredith like he had had broken his heart. He had started to develop feelings for the purple ranger, despite her relationship with Jason. He had thought he'd put those feelings aside, but finding her had brought those feelings back in full force. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He hated that he, like Jason, hadn't been able to stop it.

Tommy held on to Kimberly. He did something he rarely, if ever, did. He cried. He cried because of what his sister was going through, what he knew everyone was feeling, what he was feeling and the guilt he knew he and Jason held. He felt like a failure because he hadn't protected his sister. He hadn't helped the one person who always counted on him.

Jason stared at the wall. He wanted to hit something, throw something, do SOMETHING to rid himself of the pain he was feeling, of the guilt. Jason couldn't believe what had happened to Meredith. He couldn't believe he'd been unable to help her, hadn't been able to save her. That job had fallen to Rocky. Jason looked at the boy standing against the wall, wearing jeans and a tan shirt. Rocky had shown genuine concern for Meredith during that time, more so than would be expected of a friend. Jason suspected that Rocky felt something for Meredith, but didn't act on it. Jason felt Rocky was a stand-up guy and wouldn't act on whatever feelings he had. Jason patted Tommy on the shoulder."When can I go in and see her? I'm going crazy not seeing her," he said.

"She's in 214. Mom and dad were in there when I left," Tommy said.

Jason got up from his seat and walked toward the room.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Oliver. "Jason, come in. I'm sure Meredith would love to see you. Maybe you can cheer her up," she said.

Jason entered the room and approached my bed. I was sleeping, so he sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed my hand.

My parents slipped out of the room, telling him they were going to talk to my doctor. Tommy was standing in the doorway.

I started to stir, aware of something holding my good hand. I tried to pull away, but it was difficult. I screamed. I was immediately assured by Tommy that it was OK.

Jason attempted to calm me by saying it was OK and he was right there. I opened my eyes and nearly jumped at the sight of him. Once I focused I calmed down when I realized who it was. "Jase. I'm sorry," I said. "It's fine, Meri. I understand," he said.

I reached for his hand again and he took it, holding it in his own.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

I looked down at my foot and raised my arm. "As well as expected. Guess I'm no good to anyone right now," I said.

"Hey, you're going to be fine," he said to me. I tried to smile, but I didn't feel it. I was very confused at what had happened and I wasn't exactly sure what it would mean. With my injuries I was out of fighting for at least a month. I knew I would heal from those, but I was concerned about my reaction to Jason. I couldn't be scared like that in battle. I could cause harm to the team. I knew I was going to have a lot to talk about with everyone. I began to grow tired, so I settled back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. Tommy and Jason sat by my bed while I slept. I went to sleep thinking about what was going to happen in the next few weeks and the decisions I was going to have to make.

***OK, so Meredith will be out of commission. We're going to see Tommy become the white ranger and Jason's going to give up his powers, but not for what you may think. I hope everyone is enjoying this.*** -mereditholiver


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

I slept fitfully while in the hospital. I wasn't feeling any pain, at least not physically from my injuries. I was a bit upset by what had happened and wondered if things would ever be the same. I was scared as to what this would mean for the team. I knew I was going to need a lot of time to process this and hoped I'd fine a sympathetic ear.

I woke up and noticed Tommy was sleeping in a chair, his feet propped up on the windowsill. Jason was in the other chair, his head resting on the bed, holding my good hand. I was starting to hurt a bit and tried to pull my hand from his to ring the buzzer. Just then the door opened. The light in the hall and from the light behind the bed showed me it was Rocky. "Mer, you awake," he asked.

"I am, but Jase and Tommy are in slumber land," I said. I tried to move my ankle, but was met with pain.

Rocky noticed the grimace and opened the door and stepped outside. He returned a minute later with the nurse. She quickly assessed my situation and gave me some more medicine for pain. Rocky stood at the foot of the bed, careful not to wake my sleeping brother.

He waited until I relaxed from the medicine before he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't blame anyone except the person who did this, but I have to tell you, I've never been so scared in my life," he said.

"Well, I'm just glad you found me. I guess I owe you," I said, trying to lighten the moment.

"You don't owe me anything. You've been a great friend and the best English partner I've ever had," he said.

I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't. As I slipped back to sleep, I thought I heard Rocky say that he loved me, but I couldn't be sure. It's amazing what medication does to you. It takes away the pain, but it also takes away reality.

When I awoke a while later, Rocky was gone, but Tommy was awake.

"Hey sis. Your doctor was by this morning and said you'd probably get out of her in a little while. You're going to have some heavy duty meds for the broken bones and whatnot, but everyone wants you home," he said.

"What am I going to do," I asked him.

"Not worry about a thing. We'll teleport when we get home and see how to handle things. The power could speed up your healing, which Billy suspects is going to happen. We'll take care of everything later," he said.I looked at him. "Zordon recharged my power coin. He figured we'd need some additional help. Jason can call upon your zord by remote control so we'll still be evenly matched," he said.

"So you get to be a ranger again. That's great," I said. And I meant it. Tommy deserved to be a ranger more than I did. Tommy must have sensed what I was thinking because he immediately said, "Stop thinking that. You are the perfect person to be a ranger and don't you EVER forget that," he said.

"So who's going to help me get dressed," I asked.

"The girls are coming to do that. Trini and Zack told Jason last night that they were leaving. They've been spending time with Adam and Aisha and think they'd be the perfect people to take over their powers. Jason agreed, so they should be back here after the transfer. Seems like too much is happening too fast," he said.

I agreed. I was glad Adam and Aisha were joining the team, but I was saddened that Rocky wasn't going to be a ranger. After everything that had happened to us, I would have thought he would have been the perfect choice. Of course, I kept my thoughts to myself.

Kimberly, Trini and Aisha entered the room carrying a duffle bag.

"That's my cue to leave. I'm going to find Jase and see when mom and dad can check you out of here," he said. He kissed my forehead, kissed Kimberly and headed out the door.

"Oh girl, we're going to get you ready to face the world," Kimberly said.

I gave a half-hearted smile.

The girls helped me out of my hospital gown and into some shorts. They were wide leg shorts to accommodate my cast. I was then dressed in a shirt that I knew came from Tommy's closet. "Guess I know who stole the shirt I got Tommy for his birthday two years ago," I said.

"Well, it's an awesome shirt," Kim said.

The girls laughed. It seemed so normal an exchange you could almost forget we were in a hospital room and I had a cast on my arm and leg.

Kimberly carefully brushed my hair, avoiding the tender spot on the back of my head.

"I'm going to have to wash this when we get back to your house. There's blood back here that just has to go," she said.

Trini put some socks on my feet. Aisha fixed the sling around my neck, helping me adjust my arm to a comfortable angle.

My parents, brother and Jason entered the room a few minutes later and proclaimed they were 'springing me from this joint.' Knowing how important my friends were to me, my mom told them to come by the house for pizza. As much as I'm sure they thought I should rest, I was grateful they invited my friends.

Tommy pushed my wheelchair while Jason walked next to me, holding my good hand. Everyone else had their hands full with either a bouquet of flowers, balloons or the paperwork from the hospital.

"The doctor called your medicine into the pharmacy, so we can pick it up on the way home," dad said.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded.

Jason helped me into the car and Tommy helped fasten the seat belt. He got in the back with me and Jason and the girls left in their cars. They followed us home. Jason came around to open my door and then proceeded to carry me, bridal style, into the house.

"Where do you want to sit," he asked as we entered the house.

"I guess in the family room. I can still see what's happening up there, but I have the couch and TV down there," I said.

He went down the stairs. He gently sat me on the couch. Tommy, who had rushed upstairs to get pillows and a blanket , propped my foot up and piled some pillows on the ottoman to prop up my arm.

Jason fluffed my pillows and covered me with the blanket. Trini and Kimberly, who'd been watching the interplay between the two couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys, stop fussing. If I need anything I'll get you," I said.

And this is basically how I spent my week. Jason had gone to work with Emily on his school work, but I didn't mind. Rocky stopped by to see me when Jason was gone and Tommy was at karate.

"Why do you always wait until everyone is gone before you come over to see me," I asked.

"Not everyone is gone. Kimberly's making a sandwich in the kitchen. She's the one who let me in," he said.

"I was just kidding, Rocko," I said.

He didn't say a word for a minute. "Saw the green ranger fighting with the group yesterday. He got his powers back," he asked.

"Sort of. Zordon thought the team could use another team member until I recover. Tommy already had the coin and the knowledge, so Zordon recharged his power coin and Tommy's been protecting me ever since this happened and I'm glad he's back in the game," I said.

"What's going to happen when you get back to full strength," he asked.

"Zordon told me I'd resume my duties when I'm cleared. I'll have to act like I'm still injured for another few weeks, but that should be too hard," I said.

He nodded and started looking at the floor. I didn't know what to make of Rocky's change in attitude. "What's wrong, Rocko," I asked. I had hoped we'd reached a point in our friendship that he could tell me anything, not hold anything back.

"Nothing, Meri. I've just been worried about you, that's all," he said, still unable to look me in the eye.

I knew that Tommy, Jason and now Rocky were keeping something from me. I just didn't know what it was they weren't telling me.

"Rocky, what aren't you guys telling me," I asked, hoping my friend would tell me.

"Meri, it's nothing. Everyone wants you to get better," he said.

I decided not to press any longer because I was getting a headache. I laid my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes. Rocky left the room and went upstairs.

"How's Mer," Kimberly asked.

"She seems like she's back to her old self, but she thinks we're keeping something from her," he said.

"Tommy doesn't want anyone to tell her what happened. He doesn't know how she's going to take it," she said.

"I know that, but Meredith isn't stupid. She knows there is something we're not telling her. She's going to start asking questions Tommy's not going to be able to avoid. I know I'm not going to be able to avoid giving her the answers she deserves to know," he said. He didn't wait for Kimberly to respond and walked out the front door.

Rocky was feeling very conflicted. The wanted nothing more than to tell Meredith what happened and to be there for her, but he understood why everyone thought it was a bad idea. He also thought maybe he shouldn't pay so much attention to the purple ranger. She was with Jason and it didn't seem like they were headed for a break up. Rocky decided he was going to ask Jennifer, his science lab partner, if she wanted to go to the dance that was in two weeks. He figured Jason would take Meredith, if she felt like going.

Feeling a bit better at having made a decision, he headed toward his house.

***I know that chapter was slow, but if I had added the rest of what I have written, it would have been REALLY long. This way, you get two chapters at once! Anyone want to guess what's going to happen? Rocky is going to get a girlfriend and Meredith is suspecting the team is keeping something from her. What's going to happen?*** -mereditholiver


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

I couldn't sleep. I had been trying to get comfortable for the last three hours and I wasn't having any luck. I wish I could say that it was from the pain of my injuries, but it wasn't. It was because I knew my brother was trying to keep something from me. What, I didn't know, but he had to tell me soon.

I wasn't surprised when Tommy poked his head into my room and asked how I was doing. It was two thirty in the morning and I figured he knew how I was doing.

"I can't sleep," I said.

"Are you hurting," he asked, concern on his face.

"No. Actually I'm feeling much better. Billy was right, the power has healed me ahead of schedule. Can't wait to get back into the suit. I can't sleep because I know you're keeping something from me. I know there's more to what happened than you're telling me," I said.

I caught the look on Tommy's face. Most would have missed it, but this is my brother.

"I should have known you would figure me out," he said.

I tried to get myself into a sitting position, something Tommy helped me with before he sat down on the bed. I relaxed against the pillows and put my head on my brother's shoulder.

"When Rocky found you, he realized you had been raped. He was hoping he was wrong, but the doctor confirmed it," he said.

I looked at him, shocked."Why don't I remember anything," I asked.

"The doctor said is must have occurred when you hit your head. If it happened after that, you might not ever remember," he said.

I looked down at my hands. I couldn't believe it. Was THIS what Rocky had been keeping from me? Was he living with the trauma of having found me? Was Jason feeling guilty about the rape or was he disgusted by what had happened to me? All these thoughts ran through my head and I didn't know where to begin to sort them out."No one feels different toward you. Not me, not Rocky and certainly not Jason. We're all really angry that it had to happen, but it doesn't change how we feel about you. You're still my sister and you're still Jason's girlfriend. Nothing has changed," he said, wrapping me in a hug.I was unable to speak. I had no idea that I had been violated in such a way and, despite Tommy's assurances, I couldn't help but think this changed everything. My relationship with Tommy, Jason, Rocky, everyone. They all knew what had happened and would treat me differently. I knew it.

"That's why Jason hasn't been around, isn't it," I asked.

"Not at all. He spent all that time with you that he was behind in his school work. His parents and the school understood, but they told him he has to get his stuff done, now. He would be here if he could. He loves you," he said.

I nodded my head. I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep. When I awoke in the morning, Tommy was still on my bed, sleeping with his head on the headboard. That drove home that everything he said was true.

My mom entered my room and brought my breakfast. She smiled at Tommy in my room. I knew this reminded her of all the times Tommy and I had ended up in the same room when we were younger. She left the tray on the table they had gotten for me to eat in my room.

I elbowed my brother in the stomach and he sat straight up.

"What," he said, his voice husky with sleep.

"Mom brought my breakfast and I think she's bringing yours in here for you. Thought you might want to wake up so you could eat it," I said.

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed. Mom returned with his tray, too."Don't make this a habit, Thomas Michael," she said, laughing at him.

"I won't mom. Just fell asleep talking to Meri. You know how that can be," he said.

She smiled at the both of us and left the room.

"So it's been a whole two weeks since this happened. When am I going to be allowed back into school," I asked. It was getting increasingly difficult to stay at home when everything was happening outside. Even if I didn't get to do anything, I wanted to get out of the house.

"Do you want to try going back Monday," he asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

"That would be great. I need to get out of the house," I said.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Zordon wants you to come to the command center. He has a surprise for you. Well, it's actually for everyone," he said.

"Really? What could it be," I said."He's decided to make a new ranger and he's going to tell everyone who it's going to be," he said.

"Do you know anything," I asked him, taking a bite of my toast.

"Nope. I don't have a clue. All I know is Zordon wants everyone at the Command Center when he reveals the secret," he said.

"Will you be there," I asked.

"I can't. My powers are almost all gone. Zordon figures you will come back just in time. By the time the new ranger is ready, I won't have a power any longer. I'll be an outsider again," he said.

"That's not right. You stepped in to take over when I got hurt. You should take my power coin," I said.

"NO! You're going to be a ranger. You deserve it. Besides, I am happy to help my sister out. I don't feel bad about my powers possibly being gone. It doesn't mean anything if I don't have you or my friends," he said.

"You mean Kimberly, right," I said.

"Well, you can't be the only one with a love life," he said, getting a smile out of me.

"Speaking of, why don't we see if mom and dad will let me out to go to the park. I would love to sit by the lake. Away from the sand, of course," I said.

"They'll let you go. Especially if Jase and I go. I'll take these plates downstairs and I'll call everyone and see if they want to come," he said.

I nodded and Tommy gathered my plates and headed out the door. Mom appeared in my room right away and helped me to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Tommy mentioned something about the park," she said,

"Yeah, I want to get out and smell the fresh air. Might be nice to see my friends somewhere other than here all the time," I said.

"Well, if Tommy and Jason are going they can make sure you don't do anything, like try to sit in the sand or get near the water," she said. My mom knew me too well. It's hard to believe she adopted Tommy and I because she knew each of us so well.

"I promise I'll stay in my lawn chair and keep my foot propped up," I said.

Mom laughed and proceeded to wash my hair. I hated feeling so helpless. I was 16 years old and piloted a gigantic zord to fight evil and at this very moment I couldn't even go to the bathroom without having someone help me. It was almost too much for me to accept.

Mom washed my hair and put it in a towel. She handed me the brush so I could brush it out. At least there were some things I could still do. Having my mother give me a bath like I was a baby was a bit much for a girl my age. She helped me into my robe and we went into my room and she helped dress me in the clothes I picked out. I had chosen a purple knee-length sundress. It worked over the casts on my arm and leg. She took my hair and fastened it into a hair clip, giving me a messy French twist. Tommy came back into the room and said everyone was going to meet us at the park. Kim and Aisha thought it would be a good idea to have a picnic, so they were making lunch. Mom said she'd send some snacks with us and went off to the kitchen. Tommy carried me down the stairs to my wheelchair. I hated having it, but since I couldn't pilot crutches with my wrist in a cast, I was stuck with it.

"So everyone is coming," I asked. "Everyone but Rocky. He's meeting Jennifer. He said something about them spending the afternoon together. He said they might drop by if Jennifer wanted to go to the park.I looked up at my brother, amazed.

"Rocky's dating Jennifer," I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral."Yeah, for about a week. They're supposed to go to the dance together next week," he said, maneuvering the chair out the door to the Jeep.

I was unable to fathom what I was feeling about what Tommy was saying. Why was Rocky's current dating status a concern of mine? I was dating Jason, much to the dismay of several girls in our class. I shouldn't be concerned with who Rocky was dating. I tried to tell myself that, but I found myself dwelling on it on the drive to the park. I hoped I wouldn't see him today because, as much as I enjoyed his company, having to see him with another woman, really hurt. And I didn't understand why.

We arrived at the park and Jason was right there to take me out of the car. Tommy had left my chair at home because he figured between all of the guys, I'd be able to get around easier on the grass. Tommy carried a chair, complete with footrest to the spot we were going to picnic,

Jason set me down next to the chair and I positioned myself in it. I had a great view of the lake and a great view of something I didn't need to see. Rocky and Jennifer. Looking happy. Kissing. Ugh!

Jason sat down next to me and kissed me. It was the first 'real' kiss he had given me in two weeks.

"How did the science project turn out," I asked.

"Great. Em and I got A's, so we're both pretty excited about that," he said.

"That's great. I'm glad that you both did so well considering the amount of time you put in to the project," I said.

"So am I. Meri, you know the school dance is next weekend and I know you won't have your cast off, but do you want to go and hang out," he asked.

"That's so nice of you to ask instead of assume. I would like that," I said.

Jason leaned in and kissed me. This caused a lot of jeering from the friends that had gathered around us. My brother cleared his throat and Jason, reluctantly, pulled all went about eating and talking for a while until Jason asked if anyone wanted to play Frisbee. All the guys jumped up, leaving Kimberly, Aisha and I alone. I laughed at their enthusiasm. The guys got into a very competitive game.

That day at the park was the last 'normal' day I was to have for a while.

Jason and I went to the dance at school and I would love to say we had a blast, but it was hard for me to enjoy myself but I knew Jason was frustrated that he and I couldn't dance, at least not the way he wanted. I told him to go and dance with Emily. I watched them move effortlessly on the floor and couldn't help but wish I was out there. It didn't help that Rocky was practically making out with Jennifer during the slow songs. Part of me was happy that he found someone, but the immature part of me wished they'd get a room. Being forced to watch made me realize that Jason and I NEVER did anything like that. We didn't even do that in private. Made me wonder what I was missing with him.

Adam came over and asked me to dance. I looked at him like he'd grown three heads. "Mer, trust me," he said.

I nodded and he wheeled me to the floor. He took my hands and we 'danced.' I wheeled myself around the floor while he guided me. It was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed myself.

He wheeled me back to the table and I thanked him.

"Thanks, Adam. That was really sweet of you," I said.

"Hey, can't have you by yourself. Where's Jason," he asked.

"He was dancing with Emily," I said. I started searching the room for my boyfriend. I didn't see him or Emily anywhere near us. Adam must have seen that I was worried because he said he'd check the rest rooms and see if he was there. He walked away and I was left to watch the crowd again.

Adam went out of the Center, where the dance was, and toward the rest rooms. He heard people talking in hushed tones. He peeked around the corner and was shocked at what he saw. He walked backward away from what he saw and headed back into the Center. Instead of coming for me, he went to Tommy. I noticed him tell him something and I immediately thought it was ranger related. I was wrong.

Adam went to Tommy. "We have a problem," he said.

Tommy pointed to his communicator and Adam shook his head. "It's a Meredith problem," he said.

"What? I saw you two dancing. Why isn't Jase with her," he said.

"That's the problem. I saw Jason off with Emily. I don't know what they were talking about, but they were together in the hallway," Adam said.

"Man. That's just horrible. If Jason's going to sneak around on Meredith, he's got another thing coming," Tommy said.

"Wait. You can't go after Jason without proof," Kimberly said.

"I saw him with Emily," Adam said.

"I know, but everyone else has seen them together. Meredith will say they are just friends and that she told Jason to dance with Emily. You don't have anything to prove that Jason's sneaking around," she said."You're defending him," Tommy said."No, but I'd really hate if we accused him of something and it wasn't true."

"She has a point, Tommy. I didn't see him do anything, so maybe there is an obvious explanation," Adam said."OK, we'll keep this between us," Tommy said.

Jason came back to me and I told him I wanted to go home. Not only had I not seen him much during this whole thing, but I was getting a front row seat to a double feature: Rocky and Jennifer and Tommy and Kimberly. I was getting a bit nauseous from the whole experience.

Jason helped me out to his car. He'd borrowed his parent's sedan because it would be easier for me to get in and out. I was so ready to go home and go to bed. My first full week of school and the dance had worn me out. I felt like I could sleep for a week.

When we arrived at my house, my parents weren't home. They had gone to visit my grandparents in San Diego and would be gone until Sunday night.

Jason helped me inside and then I went to change. I had gotten better at changing and since my dress didn't have any buttons or zippers, it came off quickly. I pulled on a long sleeve shirt of Tommy's and my track shorts. It took me a while to get dressed, but Jason was waiting in the hallway when I opened the door. He helped me downstairs and suggested we head out to the patio. I agreed and we sat on the swing.

He looked at me and told me something that I wasn't expecting, but wasn't that surprised to hear.

"Meri, you know I care a lot about you. I love you, but I think we should see other people. It has nothing to do with what happened, but it doesn't seem like we're working out. It's almost like we're too comfortable with each other," he said.

I took a deep breath. "I know what you mean. Even before the attack I was upset over all the time you spent with Emily and I didn't understand. Now, I find myself thinking maybe we were kidding each other trying to hold onto something we once had," I said.

"I never wanted to hurt you, you know that, right," he said.

"I know. You would never intentionally hurt me. We've been fighting this since before the 'accident.'

"Are you going to be OK," he asked.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit relieved. I realized tonight that seeing you with Emily didn't bug me as much as it should have. I mean, if I'm your girlfriend I'm supposed to be outraged by what I saw and, yet, I'm not. Honestly, I'm more upset about seeing Rocky kissing Jennifer," I said, laughing.

Jason smiled. "Friends," he asked.

"Always," I said.

Jason, sensing he should probably leave since he was no longer my boyfriend, kissed me on the cheek. He helped me back inside to the couch. He said bye and headed to the front door.

I don't know how long I sat there before Tommy came home, but he immediately knew something was wrong. I just didn't know how to tell him.

***Meredith is single. Jason's going to hook up with Emily and Rocky's with Jennifer. PREVIEW: White Ranger appears and Jason gives up his powers.***-mereditholiver


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the character of Meredith. This chapter is a bit slow, but I needed it here because it sets up the rest of the story.

"What's wrong, Meri," he asked.

"Jason and I broke up and I'm surprised I'm not more devastated by it," I said, completely calm.

"WHAT? Why," he asked

"We've been acting more like best buddies than boyfriend and girlfriend. We act like you and I act. It just wasn't working. It worked in the beginning because we were both so fascinated with each other, but, I gotta tell you, I'm glad it's over," I said.

"Why? I thought you loved him," Tommy said.

"I do love him, but I'm not IN love with him any longer. I thought I would get back those feelings, but I haven't. Jason should be able to be with someone who feels that for him. I care about him and what happens, but I can't be his girlfriend anymore," I said.

"So I don't have to beat up Jason for breaking your heart," he said.

"No. He didn't break my heart. He's been a great guy and he'll be a great friend to have. I'm fine, Tommy. I'm not going to fall apart. That's another sign that maybe it's a good thing we broke up," I said.

"But why Emily," Tommy asked.

"Beats me. Guess he's decided to try a blonde. She doesn't have any siblings. Maybe he was getting tired of dealing with you all the time," I said, smiling. "Actually, I was going to do it anyway. I'm having feelings for someone else and it wasn't fair for me to be with him if I had those feelings for someone else."

"Who is it," Tommy asked, although he knew. "Doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend and he's happy with her. The point is that if either of us had doubts or feelings for other people, we shouldn't be together. Make sense," I asked.

Tommy nodded.

"I love you, sis," he said, hugging me.

I was a bit upset about breaking up with Jason, but I knew we could be friends. We were friends first and it wouldn't be a big deal for us to be friends after this.

Tommy went into his bedroom and I crawled under my covers. I went right to sleep and didn't wake up until nearly 11 the next morning.

I threw the covers off and sat up on the side of the bed. I hopped into the bathroom, locking Tommy's door. He must have heard me because he asked if I needed mom to help. I assured him that I could handle this part on my own and I'd be out in a minute.

I spent the weekend hanging out with the gang. Jason told everyone that he was now dating Emily and you could tell that Rocky was shocked by that. Adam and I talked a lot about school and stuff while Tommy and the rest of our friends went swimming in the lake.

"You know, you can go out there with them. I don't mind watching. I should get these things off in a week," I said.

"I wanted to talk with you. I never get the chance," he said.

"What gives, Adam," I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all," he said.

"Thanks. That's really sweet," I said.

We watched everyone playing around and laughing when Jason and Rocky dunked Tommy in the lake. I knew it was an all out war.

"You should get out there and help them. Tommy's never going to let this go," I said. Adam jumped up from his spot next to me and headed to the fray.

We spent the rest of the weekend laughing and having fun. I forgot about everything with Jason and even Rocky.

I spent the rest of the week hanging out with Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy took me to the doctor at the end of the week to get my casts removed. I'd had them for about five weeks. The doctors were amazed at the healing of my bones and I blamed it on the milk I liked to drink. They allowed me to gradually resume my normal activities.

When we got home, Tommy said he had to go back out. I was testing out my cast-free ankle and decided to do some swimming. I figured I could get strength back without hurting myself.

I was just exiting the pool when my communicator beeped.

"Yes, Zordon," I asked.

"MEREDITH WOULD YOU PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER. THERE IS A MATTER OF GREAT IMPORTANCE THAT CONCERNS ALL THE RANGERS."

"I'm on my way," I said. I didn't bother to change my clothes. I arrived at the command center in my bikini and robe. It was full when I got there. I noticed Tommy was absent, but then I remembered that he wasn't a ranger any longer and probably wouldn't be included in 'ranger business.'

"WELCOME BACK, MEREDITH. I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE FEELING BETTER AND CAN JOIN US ONCE AGAIN. I HAVE TWO PIECES OF NEWS FOR THIS TEAM. FIRST, I KNOW WE ARE STILL GETTING USED TO THE ADDITIONS OF ADAM AND AISHA SINCE TRINI AND ZACK HAVE LEFT THE TEAM. YOU ALL HAVE UNITED TOGETHER AND PROVED YOU ARE ALL WORTHY OF YOUR POWER. I AM PROUD OF YOU ALL. YOU HANDLED THE TRANSITION OF ADAM AND AISHA, SO I HAVE NO DOUBT YOU WILL HANDLE THE FOLLOWING CHANGES AS WELL. JASON, WOULD YOU PLEASE ADDRESS THE GROUP."

Jason came to the center of the room. He looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"I have enjoyed my time as a ranger, but I have decided to give up my powers. I have a personal problem that will require my full attention and I don't think it will be fair to the group if I continued as the red ranger," he said.

I was shocked. I knew Jason wasn't sick. I couldn't imagine what would cause him to give up something he'd been so committed to since the beginning.

Jason searched the room with his eyes and when they came into contact with my own, I saw the apology in his eyes. I knew I was going to have to talk to him because I had a sick feeling in my stomach that I knew what was causing him to step down.

"I've decided that Rocky will be the perfect choice to replace me. He was willing to stand up and take the powers. I have no doubt he will serve you well as the red ranger."

"ROCKY, YOU ARE AN EXCELLENT CHOICE TO REPLACE JASON. WHILE I HATE THAT WE HAVE TO REPLACE HIM, YOU WILL SERVE THE TEAM WELL. I HOPE THE REST OF YOU AGREE WITH THE CHOICE THAT JASON HAS MADE."

The team nodded and voiced their agreement. Jason handed his coin to Rocky and just like that, we had a new red ranger.

While everyone went to congratulate Rocky, I went and grabbed Jason by the arm. I pulled him into an unused room off the command center. I flicked the lock and faced my former boyfriend and ex-teammate.

"Gee, Meri. If you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask. Although I never thought of doing here, but whatever you want," he said, coming toward me.

I laughed. "Please. What's going on, Jase," I asked.

"I can't have an honest relationship with Emily if I'm always running off to defend the world and not be able to tell her. It's not something I want to explain," he said.

"So you're stepping down as a ranger because it's inconvenient to your new relationship? Wow, you never made that kind of sacrifice for me," I said. I hated the bitterness in my voice, but I was angry. Jason and I had sacrificed a lot of things to become rangers together. We never had a normal relationship, yet he was giving up being a ranger because it wasn't the proper fit with his new relationship. I realized that I wouldn't have entertained the thought of giving up my powers to have a normal relationship with Jason. That said a lot about how I felt about him now.

"You must really like her," I said.

"I do. You'll always be my best friend, but I do like Emily and I want to be able to try without the barrier of being a ranger hanging over my head. I have to be honest with her, like I was with you, but I can't do that if I'm still a ranger. Zordon won't let me tell her about being a ranger, so this is the only choice I have," he said.

I didn't like it. I didn't think it was fair, but, then again, I didn't think a lot of the things we had done as rangers was fair.

"Fine, Jase. If this is what you want, I'll support you, but I still think you're making a bad choice," I said.

I turned around without waiting for a response and rejoined the group. Everyone gave me weird looks.

"Meredith, what were you doing with Jason in the closet," Rocky asked.

"It was private," I said. Rocky looked at me with an odd look, but I didn't really care. He shouldn't concerned with what happened between me and Jason. Or more accurately what didn't happen. Let him think what he wanted.

"RANGERS, I HAVE ANOTHER PIECE OF NEWS FOR YOU. THIS SHOULD MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY. SOME MORE SO THAN OTHERS. ALPHA."

"We decided we needed to add another ranger to our team. We've been holding the white ranger power for awhile now while seeking a suitable candidate. That day has come," Alpha said.

Suddenly a bright light shone in the command center and we all hid our eyes. When the new white ranger appear before us, we were all quaking with anticipation.

When the white rangers helmet came off, Kimberly promptly fainted. I couldn't hide the big grin that appeared on my face.

It was Tommy!

Tommy immediately hugged me and then went to Kimberly.

He helped her up from the floor. "Hey beautiful. Time to wake up," he said.

"I can't believe it. Is it really you," she asked.

"In the flesh," he said, shooting her his dazzling smile. They wrapped each other in a hug. It was a great thing to see, but made me a little uncomfortable. Everyone seemed to be part of a couple, except for me. I took a few steps back from the group and teleported to the park. Having Jason leave and Tommy returned made for one emotional day. I walked to the playground and sat on the swings. I looked out over the water to watch the sunset. For the first time since I became a ranger, I actually felt alone. I knew it wouldn't take long before Tommy followed me and I wasn't disappointed.

"Meri, what's wrong," he said.

"Nothing really. I mean, I'm a bit bummed that everyone is part of a couple. Everyone has someone, so I'm the third wheel in this equation," I said.

"You are not a third wheel. You're my sister and I'll hang out with you," he said.

I laughed. "I'm sure Kimberly is going to love that," I said.

"Come on. You're Kimberly's best friend. You know she loves spending time with you," he said.

"That's ok. The last thing I want to do is watch you two together. I saw enough of that when I was with Jason," I said.

Tommy smiled. "You going to be OK, sis."

"Yeah. I'll practice my karate more," I said.

Tommy and I walked home and were met with Kimberly and, to my amazement, Rocky.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked.

Tommy immediately wrapped his arm around Kimberly's waist. "I came by to see Tommy without everyone watching and teasing me about fainting," she said.

"Come on, Kim, let's go outside and leave Meredith and Rocky alone," Tommy said. Tommy guided Kimberly out the door. I was left alone with Rocky. "So what's up, Rocky," I asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Rocky paced back and forth along the carpet.

"How are you and Jennifer doing? You seemed rally cozy at the dance," I said.

"We're fine. That's actually why I came here. To talk to you about that," he said.

"OK."

"I know it's going to be hard to have a relationship with someone who doesn't know or understand the ranger stuff. I understand that I'll have to keep some things from her. I'm not crazy about that, but I understand. I wanted to ask you something," he said. He sat down on the sofa next to me. I turned and faced him. "Meri, you have to know how I felt, actually feel, about you. I do care about you, but I have Jennifer and I'm going to try to make it work," he said.

I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"Well, you broke up with Jason, but I'm with Jennifer," he said.

"Wait, you think that I broke up with Jason for you? Rocky, that's ridiculous. We're good friends. That's it," I said.

"Well, I'm glad that you and I are on the same page," he said. "I'd better get going. Got a date tonight. See ya."

I watched him walk out the door and threw myself back on the couch. Things had gotten a lot more difficult for me. I wanted to be a good friend, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be with Rocky. I didn't want to be a bad friend and break up his relationship, but I couldn't help but be disappointed.

While sitting on that sofa I thought about what I could do. Knowing what I know now, I found out Tommy was right. We could all be evil if we had the right prompting.

***What 'evil' thing is going to happen? Is Jason staying with Emily? Will Rocky break up with Jennifer? What is Meredith going to do?*** -mereditholiver


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was talking about the upcoming dance. I know. I know. We'd just had one, but this was the 'BIG' one. This was our winter Prom. The dance the previous month was the sports dance. The only ones at that dance were members of sports teams and the cheerleaders. Rocky was on the soccer team, so that was why he was there and, unfortunately, Jennifer was on the cheerleading squad with Kimberly and me. I was avoiding the discussion whenever possible. I knew that I was going to be conned into going by my brother and Kimberly. I was tempted to just tell them I'd do what ever, just so they would leave me alone.

I was trying not to think about Rocky and Jason being there with their dates. Totally in another world. I turned around to head outside and bumped right into Adam.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Adam. I was in another world. I wasn't looking where I was going," I said. "It's no big deal, Meri. I was coming to talk to you. I was wondering if I could take you to the dance. Just as a friend. I don't have a date and I thought we could spend some time together. Besides, we need a plan to get you together with Rocky," he said, smiling.

"Is it that obvious," I said.

"Only to me because Rocky's been my best friend since kindergarten. I know he wants to be with you, but you were with Jason when he started seeing Jennifer. Now, he doesn't feel right about breaking up with her because he thinks you and Jason will get back together. We all know this whole Emily thing is just a fling. They'll never last. Emily was hitting on me AND Rocky when we first started here," he said.

"Really. Why am I not surprised," I said, smiling.

"Besides, Rocky hasn't given Jennifer a nickname like he has for you," he said.

"Why would Rocky give me a nickname," I asked him. We started walking toward the courtyard, still talking.

"He calls you 'Babe' because he didn't want Tommy or Jason to know he was talking about you. He didn't want them to beat him up because of what he was saying. Which was never anything bad, it was just not something he would want anyone to know he was thinking about his best friends sister and girlfriend," Adam said.

"That's actually kind of sweet," I said. So Rocky had given me a nickname. That meant something. At least I thought it might mean something.

"Adam, I would love to be your date. But don't you want to wait and see if someone wants to go with you. I mean, we're not a couple or anything," I said.

"So, we'll both have a good time. I like hanging with you and this way, you won't have to be bored with Tommy and Kimberly making out all night," he said.

"That sounds great, Adam. So, do we coordinate colors or something," I asked. When Jason and I had attended the Winter Prom last year, he had worn a black tux with red accents and I had given him a purple flower for his lapel. I had worn purple and he had given me red roses for my corsage.

"What did you do last year," he asked.

"Jase wore his color as his tux accents and my color flower. I wore my color and his color in my corsage. I guess I can't wear black flowers, but maybe you can find some nice deep purple roses," I said.

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to join Tommy and Kimberly for dinner or do you want to go with someone else," he asked.

"Probably Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy was planning on taking me to dinner anyway, so that works out well," I said.

Adam and I were laughing and making plans when the rest of the group joined us. Tommy sat down on the bench next to me. "Are you going to come to dinner with us, Saturday what," he asked.

I looked at Adam. He answered for me, "As long as I can come. Meri agreed to be my date for the dance."

I caught the choking sound that Rocky made and the what from Jason. Tommy smiled at Adam and me. "Of course you're welcome. You sure you want to go out with your date's brother," he said.

"I think he can handle it. Besides we're only going as friends, right Adam," I said.

"Yep. No sense in two people being alone that night. We might even enjoy ourselves," he said.

Suddenly feeling really uncomfortable, I excused myself from the table and headed toward the parking lot. For some reason, all this talk about the dance was really upsetting. Maybe it was because, while I liked Adam as a friend, I wasn't going to the dance with someone who liked me. I knew Adam was doing it to be nice to me, but I almost wished he'd found another date because I really didn't want to go.

MEANWHILE, ON THE MOON

"Look, Zeddy, little purple ranger is feeling all blue. The former red ranger has a new girlfriend and the new red ranger is dating someone else, despite how they feel about each other. What if we cast a spell on little Meredith that makes her jealous of the women in Jason and Rocky's lives. She can cause a lot of havoc and tension among the rangers," Rita said.

"You know, my dearest, you may have come up with the perfect idea. And I know you want to get even with the purple ranger for saving the green ranger and keeping you from getting the red ranger. Let's do it," he said.

The two crossed their staffs and projected their evil energy onto the mirror in Meredith's bedroom. When she looked into it, she would be overcome with jealousy. There was no limit to what she could do while under the effects of the spell and that was the brilliance of their plan.

BACK ON EARTH

I drove home, not really caring that I hadn't told Tommy where I was going. I wanted to go home and swim. Swimming, like karate, was my chance to let go. I was a competitive swimmer before we moved to Angel Grove. I was on the school team and, while I wasn't training for the Olympics or anything, I still liked to stay in shape so I could compete with the team. I knew I was going to need to train to get back up to where I was, prior to my injury. I was trying to get in extra practice whenever I could.

I went into my bedroom and changed into my purple polka dot bikini. I grabbed a ponytail holder from my vanity and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. That's when the spell hit me, but, at the time, I had no idea what it was.

I immediately began thinking of ways I could rid Jason and Rocky of their girlfriends. I smiled an evil smile and went out to swim.

"Where'd Mer go," Tommy asked. "She probably went home to swim. You know how she is about swimming," Jason said.

"How do you know what Meredith is doing," Emily asked, clearly annoyed that her boyfriend wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Em, we dated for a year," he said.

"That's what she did. I should head home and check on her," Tommy said. He and Kimberly grabbed their stuff and waved before heading out to Tommy's Jeep.

"Why did Meri rush out of here like that, Tommy," Kimberly asked him.

"She's embarrassed. She's going to the dance with Adam who's become a good friend to her. She just doesn't want to ruin their friendship and she doesn't want to ruin whatever chance she has with a certain person in our little group," he said.

"Meri likes someone? And it's not Jason is it? She's not dying for them to get back together, is she? She wants a different member of our little crew. Well, has to be Rocko," she said.

"It is, but you can't let her know that you know. She's already mortified that I know and she's afraid I'll tell Rocky. Apparently Meredith decided when she and Jason broke up that it was for the best because she didn't want to be dating him and having feelings for Rocky. Of course she doesn't know what they are, but she knows she has them," he said.

Kimberly just nodded her head. They pulled into the Oliver's driveway and walked to the backyard. Sure enough, there I was in the pool swimming some easy laps. I was practicing all of my swimming styles and Kimberly was amazed at how easily I slipped through the water. Tommy loved watching me swim. I was always at one with the water. I brought the same tenacity to my practice of martial arts that I did to swimming. I loved both the sports, but swimming was my first love. I was on the cheerleading squad as a way to stay in shape in between swimming and soccer.

I finished my lap and swam to where Tommy and Kimberly were standing. "Want to race," I asked my brother. "No way. I know you're going to win," he said, smiling at me.

"How can he lose to you at swimming. He's a foot taller," Kimberly asked.

"Same way he could never beat you in gymnastics. It's not something he does as often as I do. Martial arts is his thing. This is mine," I said. I climbed out of the pool and dried myself off with my towel. I wrapped the towel around myself and plodded inside to shower.

"Did you leave everyone to come and check on me," I asked.

"How did you know," Tommy said.

"Because you are my brother. You wouldn't be you if you didn't get a bit overprotective of me," I said. I smiled at my brother and went into my room to take a shower.

"She seems fine," Kimberly said.

"Yeah. She does seem fine. I guess she's not as upset about this as I thought. I suppose I was overreacting," Tommy said.

"Maybe those 'twin instincts' you had were wrong this time. Maybe you're just too sensitive to your sister," Kimberly said.

"You're probably right. How about I drive you home and I'll pick you up for school in the morning," he said.

Kimberly nodded and took his hand as they walked out to his Jeep.

I sat down at my desk to do my homework. It seemed really easy, so I finished it before Tommy came home and then went into my closet to find something I could wear to school the next day. My goal was to make those women with Jason and Rocky feel threatened by me and I was going to do whatever I needed to make it happen.

I went through my closet searching for the perfect outfit. I pulled out a purple checked sun dress that came to mid thigh. It was short for me, but I decided it would be perfect for what I was doing. I picked out my gladiator sandals that would show off my purple nail polish. I put the dress on the outside of the closet and got ready for bed. As I got under the covers I couldn't help but smile at what was about to happen to poor little Jennifer and Emily. If I had been standing in the mirror I would have seen my eyes flash purple. That would have told me something was wrong.

***What is Meredith going to do? She's under and evil spell so ANYTHING is possible.*** -mereditholiver


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: (Since I forgot it on the last chapter) I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith. Enjoy!

I awoke the next morning and met Tommy downstairs for a run. We did our usual circuit and returned to the house. I went to the bathroom and showered. Sharing a bathroom with my brother could be a drag, but we'd gotten it down to a science. I exited the shower in my bathrobe and called to Tommy that the shower was free.

I went into my room and locked my door. I put on my sundress and I sat down at the vanity. I brushed my damp hair and worked it into a French twist. I used the clips with little purple stones in them to fasten my hair to my head. I applied my makeup and made sure everything was perfect.

I added a little bit of lavender scent. Strapped on my sandals and opened my jewelry box. I took out the amethyst Y-necklace I had been given for my birthday. I put in my amethyst earrings that had been a Christmas present from my parents. I was already wearing my sibling ring, so I decided I was ready. I grabbed my purple plaid backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Tommy was already there, reading the sports page and eating his cereal. I poured my bowl and sat down with him at the table.

He looked up and was immediately taken aback.

"Mer, that's bit of a different look for you," he said.

"Well, since I don't have a boyfriend now I might as well enjoy myself," I said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Just don't get too carried away. You look like that and Adam's likely to forget that you two are only friends," he said.

I shook my head and finished my cereal. Tommy carried both bowls to the sink and I got up from the table.

Tommy grabbed his white backpack off the bench by the door and we walked out the front door.

I buckled myself into his Jeep. We usually drove together, since we shared a lot of the same after school activities.

I knew Tommy was staring at me out of the corner of his eye. He probably noticed that his little sister had changed. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew his sister was different. He made a note to talk to Kimberly and see if she noticed anything different about his sister.

We stopped at Kimberly's and picked her up. I moved into the backseat to give her the front. She hadn't seen my outfit, so she hadn't commented on anything. She and Tommy talked about what was happening and I tuned them out. When we arrived at the school, I grabbed my backpack and headed inside. Tommy held Kimberly back before they started walking."Do you notice anything different about Meredith," he said.

"Like what," she asked.

"Her outfit," he said.

"It's really cute. It looks really good on her. She should do that more often," she said.

"Exactly. She NEVER wears stuff like that. She said this morning that she's single so she should dress like that. I told her she should watch it because Adam might get the wrong idea," he said.

"I think you're being a little bit over protective. Meredith is single for the first time in a year. Let her enjoy herself," Kimberly said.

Tommy and Kimberly walk hand-in-hand into the school. They noticed I was talking to Adam. Tommy wasn't happy with the looks I was getting from the other guys in the hallway. Tommy wanted to run over and cover me up, but he controlled himself.

Tommy and Kimberly approached Adam and I and we were all just talking when Jason and Rocky approached the group.

"Meredith, wow, you look great," Rocky said. Obviously wearing this dress had worked. I walked over to him and touched his nose. "Why thank you, I'm glad you noticed. But I'm going to run to class," I said. As I passed him, I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you later." I walked toward my class, leaving Rocky with a blush on his face and everyone else looking at me as I left.

Kimberly looked at Tommy. "OK, that was weird," she said. Tommy raised his eyebrows.

Rocky was still blushing when Jennifer came to greet him. She planted a kiss on him and asked what happened. Aisha thought quickly and said, "I was just telling everyone about something stupid Rocky did when we were kids. He's a bit embarrassed. That's all."

Rocky took Jennifer's hand and headed away from the group. Jason approached Tommy.

"What is up with your sister? I've never seen that side of her before," Jason said.

"Never," Tommy said, questioning Jason.

"No, Tommy, I've NEVER seen that side of her," he said.

"I don't get it," Tommy said.

The bell for class rang and everyone went their own ways. Jason shared a class with me, so the former leader in him was determined to find out what was wrong with me. Leave it to Jason to try and fix something.

He walked into class and took his seat next me.

Now, Jason was a guy, so he couldn't help but stare. He hadn't seen that much of my skin unless I was in my bikini at the pool. Jason and I had a very sweet relationship. Nothing 'R' rated. It was barely PG-13.

"Meri, what has gotten in to you," he said, leaning across the desk.I leaned toward Jason, making sure he got a good view, if you know what I mean and said, "Nothing. I have to show everyone that Meredith Oliver is available."

Mrs. Appleby came to the front of the class, so I turned back around and faced the front. I knew I had intrigued Jason and that was my whole goal. When the class was finished, I walked out ahead of Jason. I went to my locker to put my books in and was amazed at the attention I was getting. I got three offers to go to the dance before I even walked the 20 feet to my locker. I reminded everyone that I was going with Adam.

Speaking of Adam, I saw him approaching my locker and, like the wonderful friend that I am, I greeted him with a hug. He was shocked, but hugged me back.

"Wow, Mer, you look…wow," he said.

"Thank you. I'm getting that reaction a lot. Maybe I should wear something different more often. I'm getting a lot of attention," I said.

I turned back to my locker, noticing that Jason was leaning against it, with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Problem, Jase," I said.

"Mer, you've never dressed like this before and I'm afraid you're going to attract a bit of unwanted attention," he said.

"Well, Emily wears stuff that actually shorter than this and I don't hear you complaining. Besides, I think you like it," I said, winking at him. I slung my backpack across my shoulder and headed toward my next class. Rocky and I shared that class together so I would have another chance to tempt him.

"Doesn't she strike you as being really out of character," Jason asked Adam.

"A bit, but I've never seen Meredith single. She was dating you when I first moved here. Same with Rocky. We don't know how she acts when she's not with someone," he said.

Jason shook his head. Something was definitely going on with me, he decided and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

I walked into my class and sat down next to Rocky. Jennifer shared this class with us as well and this was the perfect opportunity to get her jealous. I leaned over to Rocky and whispered in his ear. I'm not going to repeat what I said, but let it be said that he FELT everything I said.

Jennifer was getting annoyed at me and my overt displays but I didn't care what she thought. Getting Jason and Rocky wanting me was the only thing I had on my mind.

"Rocko, think you could come by so we can finish that English project. I'll have the house all to myself later," I said, as quietly and sexy as possible.

Jennifer heard every word, which was my whole intention.

"He can't come over, Meredith. He has a date with his girlfriend," she said, "Me." She pointed to herself to emphasize the point. I wanted to slap that finger, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Oh, sorry. Well, let me know when your free and we can work on it together," I said.

Jennifer grabbed Rocky by his sleeve and pulled him toward her. "You aren't going anywhere alone with her. She's trying to tempt you," she said.

"Meredith is my friend. We do have that English project we have to work on," he said.

"Well, work on it at the Center where everyone, including me, can make sure that's all that's going on," Jennifer nodded his head. He turned back to me and said, "Can we do it at the Center? I have a kids class to teach and it would be easier if we worked on it then," he said.

I agreed. It would be even better if we got together that way. That would be perfect. I turned my attention back to the head of the class and my eyes flashed purple. A few milliseconds more and I would have been exposed by Rocky. Couldn't have that.

The rest of my day basically went just like that. When the day ended everyone made plans to meet up with each other. Rocky and I were to meet at the Youth Center. Knowing I couldn't wear this outfit to the Center, I caught a ride with Tommy and Kimberly to the house. "Thanks, bro. I can drive myself to the Center after I change," I said.

Tommy wanted to speak to me, but figuring me out because we were pretty much the same, closed his mouth and looked at his girlfriend."What is going on in this house? Meredith is acting totally weird," he said.

Kimberly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe all those years of being perfect have finally caused her to snap," she said.

Tommy hoped that was the answer because he didn't know if the team could make it if I kept it up.

DARK DIMENSION

The wisps of fog floating around this place were just a bit too much. I was sitting on a rock hugging myself and wondering what in the world was going on. One minute I had been getting ready to go swimming and the next minute I was here.

I got up off the rock and started walking around and it didn't take too long to figure out I was in the dark dimension. Ugh!

Then that overgrown piece of flatware we all called Goldar appeared.

"Well, purple ranger, how do you like your new accommodations," he asked.

"Well, the fog is really messing up my hair. Think you could send me back before I break out the silver polish on your ass," I said, hoping I portrayed more confidence than I felt at that moment.

"Listen, purple ranger, right now your friends are trying to figure out what is wrong with you and they have no idea the real you is here," he said.

"Yeah, right. Tommy would realize in a minute it wasn't me. You can't fool my twin brother," I said.

"Oh, no? Why don't you watch what your alter ego is doing in your house with your friends. Maybe that will change your mind," he said.

Suddenly everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours was displayed on the wall. I was horrified to see myself parading around like a sex kitten. Whispering in Rocky's ear and teasing Jason. What must they think? I knew Jason would figure out something was wrong. I continued to watch 'myself' acting totally out of the normal for me and watching my friends try to figure out what was happening.

BACK ON EARTH

Clone Meredith changed into short shorts and a purple crop top. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and allowed her to show a lot of skin. She smiled wickedly into the mirror before heading out the door to meet the gang at the Youth Center.

She noticed Tommy and Kimberly had already left, so she grabbed the keys to the Jeep and headed toward the Youth Center. She applied some additional lip gloss and headed inside the Center.

She found everyone sitting at their usual tables and, surprisingly, Jason and Rocky were sans their girlfriends. 'This might be easier than I thought,' she said to herself.

"Hey, guys," she said.

Everyone was taken aback by her look. All the guys, minus Tommy, were looking at her. She smiled at everyone and sat down on a stool. True a chair would have been better, but the stool allowed better viewing.

"So, what are we going to do this evening," she said, aware that every eye in the room was on her.

"Well, we girls were going to go shopping," Kimberly said.

"That sounds like fun. I should get a new dress for the dance," she said.

"What's wrong with the dress you bought last week," Tommy asked.

"Uh, nothing, per se, but it's not what I want. I want Adam to be glad he asked me to go with him. No point in hiding behind all that fabric," she said.

She got off the stool, making sure she said a specific goodbye to the guys at the table. She wrapped her arm around Jason from behind and said, "I'll see you later." She made sure to kiss Billy on the cheek and get that blush she knew he would have. She hugged Adam and said she'd talk to him later about the dance. The last shocking display she saved for Rocky. She stood in front of him and got right in his face. Close enough that when she said goodbye he could have easily kissed her. She made certain that her breasts rubbed up against his chest as she said her goodbye. She walked away leaving a table full of her friends gawking at what was happening.

"Dude, something is definitely off with Meredith. The Meredith I know would NEVER behave that way. Especially to someone with a girlfriend. Tommy, you have got a big problem on your hands," Rocky said, trying to pull himself together.

Tommy agreed, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Tommy, I'll deny this if you ever repeat it in front of Jennifer, but one of the things I love about Meredith is that she's sweet and innocent. Despite everything that happened with her, she still has that innocence about her. That was NOT Meredith. Jason, you agree, don't you," Rocky asked, turning to Jason."Meredith never acted like that to me when we were in private. Our relationship was pretty tame. I don't know who that was, but it certainly wasn't the Meredith I loved and dated for a year," he said.

Adam and Billy agreed. "I'm actually scared of that 'new' Meredith," Adam said.

Billy just sat there. He was thinking over everything that had happened.

"Maybe we should talk to Zordon. If Meredith is under an spell or something, Alpha and Zordon might be able to tell us. We can hold her in a force field or something while they figure it out," he said."That sounds like a good idea. Let's get to the Command Center. Jase, you ok with hanging out here. If the girls come back I don't want them to know what's going on," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Em in a few anyway. Let me know what you find out," he said.

Checking that the coast was clear, the four teleported in streaks of black, blue, white and red to the Command Center, leaving Jason in the Youth Center trying to figure out what was going on with his former girlfriend.

***So, this jealous, sex kitten Meredith is a clone. Heehee. Are they going to discover the truth or is Clone Meredith going to cause more havoc before she's discovered? We shall see. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome and are what keep me writing!*** -mereditholiver


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and this story.

The four male rangers landed in the Command Center.

"TOMMY, WHAT IS WRONG."

"Zordon, something is wrong with Meredith. She's not acting like herself," Tommy said.

"HOW ARE YOU ARRIVING AT THIS CONCLUSION."

"Meredith is acting totally inappropriate for her. Jason said she never behaved like that with him in private, much less in public. If her own ex-boyfriend thinks she's not acting like herself, then something has to be wrong," Rocky said.

"DO YOU ALL FEEL SOMETHING IS OFF ABOUT OUR PURPLE RANGER?"

"Yes," they all answered.

"ALPHA, PLEASE LOCATE THE PURPLE RANGER AND SCAN HER FOR ABNORMALITIES."

"Scanning now," Alpha replied.

Tommy and Rocky paced back and fourth while waiting for Alpha to finish the scans. Adam was looking at the floor. He didn't want to admit it, but the 'new' Meredith had piqued his interest. He knew it wasn't a good idea for him to think about her like that, but there was something daring about the new personality. He hoped they found a reason behind it or he might have his hands full at the dance Saturday night.

"Scanning complete. There is an anomaly."

"What is it, Alpha," Tommy asked.

All four looked over Alpha at the screen.

"The biorhythms don't match up," Alpha said.

"What does that mean," Rocky asked.

"Every time we teleport to the Command Center, our latest biorhythm is stored in the computer. It's what the computer uses to filter out us from the non-rangers. If Meredith was normal, her pattern will match the last one from a few days ago. Since we haven't morphed or teleported here in a few days, the patterns should be identical. This pattern doesn't match. It's closer to a pattern from a few days before our last morph," Billy said.

"So, what, that isn't Meredith," Adam asked.

"It is but it isn't," Billy said.

"What? Billy, is that my sister," Tommy asked, trying to contain his anger.

"It IS Meredith, but it's a version of her that is a few days younger. This Meredith is a clone," he said.

"So where is our Meredith," Rocky asked, immediately feeling Rita and Zedd's influence on this mystery.

"I haven't a clue," Billy said.

"Zordon, do you know where Meredith might be," Tommy asked.

"I DO NOT AT THIS TIME, TOMMY, BUT ALPHA AND I WILL SCAN THE DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS LOOKING FOR HER BIOSIGNATURE. IT SHOULD MATCH THE ONE ALPHA USED PREVIOUSLY. RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL DUTIES. WE WILL CONTACT YOU IF WE NEED YOUR HELP RETRIEVING THE SWAN."

"What do we do about the clone? It's a little creepy knowing it's not really Meredith," Adam said.

"Don't let the clone know that you suspect she is a clone. When Zordon and I locate our Meredith, we will put the Clone Meredith in a force field," Alpha said.

The guys nodded, wishing they had more answers. They teleported back to the Youth Center where they met Jason who was with Emily. He noticed the guys walking into the Juice Bar and he excused himself to find out what they discovered.

"Well? Does Zordon have any idea what's wrong with Meredith," he asked, the concern showing in his dark eyes.

"It's a clone," Rocky said, staring right at Jason.

"A clone? Seriously? Rita and Zedd have a sick sense of humor," Jason said.

"Yeah, but if they had made her without this overt sexy side, we might not have figured out it was a clone," Tommy said.

Jason noticed Tommy was clenching and unclenching his fists. It was a sure sign that he was trying to maintain control.

"Bro, calm down. What did Zordon say to do? Where is Meredith," Jason asked,

Rocky punched the punching bag, sending it swinging. "He doesn't know. He and Alpha are searching for her. She could be anywhere," he said.

Adam caught the swinging bag. "Should we at least tell Aisha and Kimberly what's happened? They should know that their best friend really ISN'T their best friend."

"Yeah, but they have to know they can't let the clone know they know who she really is. We can't do anything until we know where Meredith is and we've saved her," Tommy said.

Rocky's girlfriend entered the Center and walked toward the guys. She kissed Rocky on the cheek.

"Hi guys. Did I miss something," she asked.

"Not a thing. Just talking about the upcoming dance. I better get back to Emily. I'll see you guys later," Jason said before heading back to his girlfriend who was watching impatiently.

"We'd better go find out dates. They might buy out the whole store while they're out," Adam said.

"I'll talk to you later, Rocky," Tommy said.

Rocky waved and before he was finished, Jennifer was dragging him in the opposite direction.

"You should see the wonderful dress I got for the dance. It's purple," she said.

Hearing that his girlfriend was wearing Meredith's favorite color to the dance upset him slightly. "Purple. You never wear purple," he said.

"True, but it seems to work for Meredith. God, can you believe her. She's such a tramp," she said.

"Meredith Oliver is not a tramp. Meredith is a great girl," Rocky said.

"No she's not. You know, everyone is talking about something happening to her when she broke her wrist and her ankle. I wouldn't surprise me if something did happen, given how free she's behaving," Jennifer said.

"Why are you talking like that? You have no idea what happened to Meredith," Rocky said, trying to keep from angering his girlfriend.

"Look, you said so yourself that she's not acting like she should. Maybe you don't know her as well as you think. We were talking at cheerleading that Meredith might have been raped when she got those broken bones, but no one knows for sure. If she walks around acting like that, I'm not surprised if it is true," she said, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

Rocky had heard enough. He had no idea anyone, much less a person he cared about, could say such vile things about another person. His violent reaction to Jennifer's tantrum caused him to realize he cared about Meredith, more than he was ready to admit.

"Jennifer, you don't know anything about what happened. I was the one that found Meredith after she was attacked and I can tell you that seeing her on the ground behind the bushes, drifting in and out of consciousness was the worst feeling I ever had in my entire life. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest," he said. Jennifer's face began to pale. Rocky swallowed and decided he needed to be honest with everyone, including himself. "Seeing the woman I loved bruised, battered and broken like that is something you never forget. I have nightmares about it. Meredith never hurt anyone in her whole life and she was treated like that. I can't believe you, who is supposed to be a friend, would say she deserved to have something like that happen to her. How would you feel if she said that you deserved to have it happen to you because of what you thought? I don't know what's gotten into Meredith, but you should know that she suffered a trauma that you have never experienced so you don't know how she's dealing with it. I can't believe I let the woman that I love go through all this by herself. Jason left her and all she wanted was a friend during this time and I threw her over for you. It's over Jennifer. Find another date to the dance because I can't go with someone who feels that way about another girl. Especially someone she's friends with and is a teammate. I'm leaving," he said, grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. Adam followed him out the door, having witnessed the exchange.

"Do you know what you just did," Adam asked him.

"Yeah. I just admitted that I'm in love with Meredith to my, now, ex-girlfriend and that I was in love with her when she got hurt. How could I have been so blind, Adam," Rocky asked his childhood friend.

"Because you thought that Jason and Meredith were solid and then you thought they were going to get back together because everyone knows that if there's a slut in the group, it's Emily, not Meredith," he said.

Rocky smiled at him. "What am I going to do," he asked.

"Well, you're going to take Aisha to the dance and then, I will conveniently disappear with her so you are left with Meri. That way you get to be with her without having to go through the whole thing of asking her out," Adam said.

"You think that's a good idea? What if Meredith isn't back by then," he said.

"I think that Tommy will make sure she is back by the time of the dance. The thought of having that sex crazed clone for a sister is really testing his brotherly duties," Adam said.

Just then their communicators beeped.

"Go ahead, Zordon," Rocky said.

"I'VE CONTACTED TOMMY AND BILLY. YOU AND ADAM NEED TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER. PLEASE FIND JASON AND TELL HIM HE IS NEEDED IN THE COMMAND CENTER."

"OK, Zordon," Rocky said. "Now, where is Jason."

"Locker room? I saw Emily leave before your big blow up with Jennifer and I figured Jason was either going to work out or teach a class. He mentioned Emily had piano lessons at 4 today," Adam said.

The two headed to the locker room. "Jason, you here," Adam called peered around the corner. "Yeah. What's up," he asked.

"You're needed," Rocky said, pointing at his communicator.

"Really? Well, coast is clear. Let's go," he said.

Jason grabbed Rocky's shoulder and used him to teleport to the Command Center. When they arrived, Tommy, Billy and Kimberly were already there."How did you get away from her," Adam asked.

"Tommy told me what was happening and I cornered Aisha to tell her. She agreed to watch her until we got back. Shouldn't be too hard. Aisha's been telling her each dress she's tried on isn't right," Kimberly said.

"WE'VE LOCATED MEREDITH IN THE DARK DIMENSION."

"Great. Let's go in and get her," Tommy said.

"WAIT, TOMMY, THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH RETRIEVING OUR SWAN. NONE OF YOU RANGERS CAN ENTER THE DIMENSION TO SAVE HER. ALPHA HAS DETECTED AN ENERGY FIELD THAT WILL ABSORB ANY RANGER ENERGY THAT ENTERS. MEREDITH APPEARS UNAFFECTED BECAUSE SHE IS INSIDE THE FIELD. THE ONE TO ENTER AND SAVE HER HAS TO BE A NON-RANGER. THAT'S WHY I HAVE ASKED JASON TO COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER. JASON, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE AND THE ONLY NON-RANGER THAT CAN BE TRUSTED."

"Jason has to enter the dimension to get Meredith? What happens if he goes in without powers? He could be killed," Kimberly said.

"Hey, if I can get our Meredith back, you better believe I'm going to do it," Jason said.

"YOU WILL ENTER THE DIMENSION WITH THIS PHASE INVERTER. ONCE YOU HAVE RESCUED MEREDITH, ACTIVATE IT AND IT WILL NEUTRALIZE THE FIELD. WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELEPORT THE TWO OF YOU OUT OF THERE TO SAFETY."

"Let's go," Jason said, taking the inverter from Alpha.

Alpha activated the opening and, with a glance back at everyone, entered the dark dimension. The opening immediately closed behind him. He recognized the dimension from his previous visits. He took a few steps and found me, curled in a ball by a projection of what had happened over the last few days.

"Meri," he called.

"Jase? Is that really you," I said. Jason saw the pain on my face. He figured Goldar had played the actions of my clone to me over the projector and I was heartbroken at what I had witnessed.

"It's me, Meri. Come on, we're going back to the gang. You need to come home," he said."I can't. Look at what she did," I said.

"Hey, we knew it wasn't you. It took a bit, but Rocky was the one who demanded that we find out what had happened to the Meredith he loved. I had to confess to Tommy that was a side of you that I had never seen. I don't think he believed me," he said."You knew," I said.

"Eventually. Now, let's get you back to everyone and fix this," he said.

He activated the inverter and Alpha teleported them out. Goldar arrived just as they were leaving. He was yelling as they disappeared. He knew Rita and Zedd would be very unhappy at this turn of events.

Jason and I landed unceremoniously on the floor of the command center. Jason was on top of me. If I hadn't been so relieved to be back home, I would have laughed. Adam helped Jason up off of me and Tommy picked me up and wrapped me in a hug. "Sis, I feel horrible that I didn't know sooner," he said.

"Tommy, it's cool," I said.

"But you're my sister, my TWIN sister. I should have known something was wrong," he said.

"You did, Tommy. You kept asking me what had happened to you sister. I told you to let it go because you were being overprotective. It's not your fault, Tommy," Kimberly said.

"I'm just glad you guys figured it out," I said.

I saw Rocky standing by himself, but I was too embarrassed to talk to him. Alpha teleported the clone to the Command Center and put her in a force field. Seeing this exact replica of me was unnerving. Alpha announced that he was going to take the evil off of her and then she could be reintroduced to me.

Alpha waved his scanner and pushed a few buttons and instantly the clone of me was inside this scanner of Alphas. He aimed it at me and, surprisingly, I felt nothing. When the energy beam faded, I looked at Tommy and we quickly teleported to our house. I knew the others would follow, but I needed to talk to my brother.

We ended up in the backyard and I sat on porch swing my parents had put up when we moved. There was one on the front but mom wanted one that looked over the pool so she could watch the birds and such in her garden. Tommy and I talked a lot on swing. He started pushing it and waited for me to speak."You were right," I said.

"About what," he said, making the swing glide back and forth.

"Anyone can have the capacity for evil," I said.

"What are you talking about," he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I stared straight ahead, watching a bug dance along the water of the pool. "That clone was a part of me. It may have had a spell to magnify the jealousy and whatnot, but if I didn't have a small seed of that inside me, they couldn't have created the clone. I might not realize it but I held some deep seeded jealousy for Rocky and Jason's girlfriends. I may have controlled it normally, but that clone proved that I harbor ill-will toward them. I would do whatever I needed to, to get Rocky or Jason. How can I face them after what happened? I know I care deeply for Rocky, but look how I acted. I saw his face when the clone made those moves on him. He was terrified. Adam admitted he was scared of her. How do I know everyone won't look at me and see everything that she did. I know it wasn't really me, but the image was me, Tommy. How do you get past that," I asked.

***Meredith has been rescued, but is now understanding what Tommy said months before when he was evil. Will she be able to forgive herself? Will she be reunited with Jason or will she find out how much Rocky cares for her now that he's broken up with Jennifer?*** -mereditholiver


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and this plot. Enjoy!

I walked away from Tommy. I knew he wanted to comfort me about what I had said, but I needed to be alone. I knew it wasn't me that had done those out of character things, it was my image that had done them. I was scared to face my friends, especially the guys.

I couldn't believe that I had done those things. Granted it wasn't THIS Meredith that had done them, but it might as well have. I sat down on my bed and looked at the dress that Clone Meredith had bought for the dance. It was not something I would wear at all. I decided to return it to the store. I had already purchased a perfectly good dress for the dance and was looking forward to wearing it, if Adam still wanted me to be his date.

I put the dress back in the white garment bag and carried it out of my room downstairs. I opened the front door to go to my Jeep and was face to face with Adam.

"Oh, hey. Tommy's either outside or downstairs practicing. Can't tell you which," I said.

"Actually, I came to talk to you," he said.

"Oh. Coming to tell me you won't go to the dance with me after that whole clone thing, right," I said.

"NO! I was actually coming to tell you that we're going to double with Rocky and Aisha. That OK with you or do you want to stay with Tommy and Kimberly," he asked.

"That's fine. Wait.. Rocky and Aisha? What happened to Jennifer," I asked.

"Well, you should ask Rocky. Let's just say that Jennifer said some not so nice things about you and, well, Rocky kind of told her off and admitted the he liked you, A LOT," he said.

"Oh, that must have gone over well," I said. "Going to Aisha and Rocky is fine with me. Is it OK with you?"

"It was my suggestion. So, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 5? Thought we could eat at that Chinese restaurant by the mall," Adam said.

"That would be wonderful. I LOVE that place. I haven't eaten there in a while," I said.

"Great, see you tomorrow. I'll catch Tommy at our workout in the morning," he said.

He waved goodbye and got back into his car.

I smiled. Despite what had happened, Adam had just proven that he didn't care what the clone had done. He still wanted to be her friend and he wanted help Rocky and I figure out what to do.

I put the bag in my Jeep and headed to the mall.

Returning the dress was a lot easier than I thought. The salesgirl was really nice about it and issued me store credit. I figured I could use it to get my dress for the Spring Prom, should I have a date.

I stopped off at the pretzel kiosk and got a cinnamon sugar pretzel and some fresh lemonade. I sat down at one of the tables in the outdoor courtyard and watched the people going by. I was lost in thought when I heard someone call me name and sit down next to me. I was shocked to see my visitors identity.

"Rocky. What are you doing here," I asked.

"Checking on my tux for tomorrow. Wanted to make sure Jennifer hadn't done anything to the order since we aren't going together anymore."

"Yeah, Adam came by and told me that you broke up. I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't mess up your plans for Saturday," I said.

"Well, I'm taking Aisha. We're just going as friends, though. I can't stand to miss it since I've been hearing some wonderful things about the planning," he said.

"Well, Adam said we'd go to dinner with you and Aisha. Is that OK with you," I asked him.

"That would be great," he said.

"Well, I have to head home. Tommy's probably looking for me," I said.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow night. Which restaurant are we eating at tomorrow" he asked.

"The Chinese place downtown. The one we ate those egg rolls from that time," I said.

"Oh, those were wonderful. We'll see you there," he said.

I waved goodbye and headed out to my Jeep. I drove home and went inside.

"There you are," Tommy said.

"Sorry, I wanted to return that dress," I said.

"I just wanted to ask you about dinner tomorrow night," Tommy said.

"Oh, about that, Adam and I are going to eat with Rocky and Aisha, is that OK with you," I asked my brother.

"That's fine. I was just going to ask if you were ok with Jason and Emily tagging along, but it you're not going to be with us, I guess it doesn't matter," Tommy said.

"We'll sit together at the dance," I said.

Tommy nodded and we finished up our day.

No one had brought up what had happened with the Clone and I was glad. I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to handle it.

I went to bed that night thinking about the upcoming dance and wondering if, despite everything, everyone would be happy.

I woke up the next morning to the ringing phone."Hello," I said, annoyed that I had be awaken by the phone.

"Tell me you are not still in bed! Get up, get up! We have hair appointments in an hour. Come on. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Kimberly said before hanging up.

I dragged myself out of bed and jumped in the shower. I hopped out ten minutes later knowing Kimberly would be honking her horn in a few minutes. I put my hair up in a purple scrunchie and grabbed a button up purple shirt and a pair of jeans. I had just gotten my purse and house keys when Kimberly honked.

I headed out the door and got into the car with her. Aisha was already in the back.

We headed to the salon and I had no idea how to fix my hair.

When we entered the salon we were each taken away for make up and hair.

I didn't know what they were going to do to me, so I just left everything up to them.

An hour and a half later, we were done. Aisha had her little braids in curls secured with yellow flowers on her head.

Kimberly had her hair down with big curls in it and two small pieces clipped to the side of her head with pink clips.

My hair was different. I had my hair pulled into a high pony tail that was curled into big curls and fastened to my head with little bobby pins. The stylist had wrapped a black band around the it. It was like something out of the sixties.

We ohhed and aahed over our hair styles on our way out the door. Kimberly dropped me off at the house and Aisha said she would see me at the restaurant. Kimberly said she'd see me at the dance.

I entered the house and saw my brother having a snack in the kitchen.

"Meri, your hair looks great," he said.

"Thanks. I think it will go great with the dress I have," I said.

"Guess we need to get ready, huh," he said.

"Looks like. See me before you leave to get Kimberly," I said heading to my room.

I saw my hair in the mirror and thought it would look really good with the dress.

I took it out of the garment bag and spread it out on my bed. I unbuttoned my shirt and stripped off my jeans. I adjusted the bra I was going to wear and stepped into the dress. It was a dark purple dress with black lace over it. The black lace had small purple flowers on it. It was spaghetti strapped and came to my ankles. I had purple shoes that used ribbons to tie them. They wrapped around my legs. They were a little bolder than I usually wore, but they looked really good with the dress.

I went to my jewelry box and pulled out my earrings and necklace. The necklace had a black cord and a purple flower attached to it. It was a choker-type necklace and the flower was the same shade as my dress. I put in the small purple stone earrings I had been given by Kimberly for my birthday and the purple crystal drop earrings Trini had given me a few years ago. I wore my silver etched ring on one hand and the purple amethyst ring that was gift form my grandmother on my left hand.

Tommy knocked on my door and I told him to come in.

"Wow, Meri. That looks great," he said.

"You look pretty good yourself," I said. Tommy did a little spin that had me smiling. Tommy had on a white tux with a green tie and vest. "Guess Kim can't let go of the whole green thing, can she," I said.

"Yeah, so I can't get away from it either," he said.

He checked the time. "Well, I should go. Adam will be here in a few and I'll see you guys at the dance. Have fun," he said to me and kissed my cheek.

I followed him out the door and heard the doorbell. He opened the door to reveal Adam. "She's right behind me," he said before slipping into the garage. He had put the top on his Jeep so Kimberly would mess up her hair. He backed out of the garage and headed to pick up Kimberly.I came downstairs to great Adam. "Meri, you look stunning," he said.

"Thanks. You look great, too," I said.

I pinned his purple rose to his lapel and he gave me the deep purple roses he had found.

"Shall we," he said, extending his arm for me to take. I took it and he guided me to his car.

"This is going to be the perfect night. Just you watch," he said.

I caught the smile on his face and knew he was up to something. I smiled back and looked out the window.

We arrived at the restaurant just as Aisha and Rocky arrived. Aisha's yellow baby doll dress was perfect for her. Rocky looked incredible in his tux with a red tie and vest. I had to stop myself from staring.

We walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table. We carried on an easy conversation and were surprised when Adam said we had to get going to the dance.

Aisha and I went in to the bathroom to touch up our makeup. We rejoined the guys and headed to the high school.

Adam helped me out of the car and the four of us walked into the dance together.

Adam and Rocky presented the tickets and we were in awe of the way they had decorated the Youth Center. It didn't look like the Youth Center, it looked like an enchanted castle.

We walked to the table where Billy and his date were already sitting. It was a large table. Rocky sat on my left and Adam was on my right. The rest of the crew arrived shortly after and they filled out the rest of the seats at the table.

We where all talking when the first slow song of the night was played.

Adam and I joined everyone else on the dance floor.

"Rocky's casting looks in your direction. I think now might be time me to excuse myself. Let me take you back to the table," Adam said. He led me back to the table and left to go get us some punch.

I was watching all the couples when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Meredith, will you dance with me," Rocky said, holding out his hand.

Without giving it a second thought, I slipped my hand into his and let him pull me toward the dance floor."You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I blushed a bit.

"You look really good yourself," I said, hoping my voice would hold out.

We finished the slow song and I pulled away to go back to the table when another one was played. Rocky didn't let go.

"Shouldn't you dance with Aisha," I said.

"She's dancing with Adam. She wanted to go with Adam anyway, so I say we switch," he said.

I looked at him. "What are you saying, Rocky," I asked him.

"I should have realized that I was always going to love you, no matter who I was dating at the time. I was trying to fight it, but after you got hurt, I couldn't fight it anymore. I couldn't be around you without wanting to admit how I felt and take you in my arms," he said, looking me in the eyes.

I started crying. I couldn't believe that, despite everything, he was in love with me."Oh, Rocky, I can't believe you just said that to me," I said.

"Babe, why are you crying," he asked.

"I just never thought, after everything that has happened, before and after the accident, that you would love me, much less want to be friends with me," I said.

"Oh, Meredith, I love you. I just can't believe it took me so long to realize I needed to tell you," he said.

Then he got this look on his face that I couldn't read. He leaned down and kissed me. It was the sweetest and the best kiss I had in my whole life. I learned to LOVE that look.

We spent the rest of the dance by each other's side. I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling. Then the big drama of the night happened.

Jason and Emily had a huge fight and she stormed out of the dance.

I tried not to laugh. Jason came back to the table.

"Jase, what was that about," I asked him.

"Emily just went psycho. She broke up with me because I wasn't willing to give up my friendship with you guys for her. Oh, well, I guess it wasn't meant to be," he said.

Just then, Katherine, the new girl in school, entered the room.

Jason couldn't stop staring at her. "Who is that," he asked.

"Katherine. She's new here. Why don't you go and introduce yourself," I said.

"I think I will," he said, straightening his tie and heading to Katherine.

"Can't keep the boy down, too long," I said.

Everyone laughed. We enjoyed the rest of the evening together and I found myself in Rocky's car for the drive home.

"I had a great time tonight," he said.

"So did I. Although I think our next date should just be us. We should also be without the plotting dates. You do realize that Adam and Aisha set us up, right," he said.

"I get it now, but I don't really care how it happened, I'm just glad that it did," I said.

He walked me to my front door. "How about we go to the movies tomorrow," he asked,

"I would love that," I said.

Rocky wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I was gone. We broke apart and he unlocked my front door. "You want to come inside," I asked."I would love to, but I shouldn't. I don't want us to go too fast and right now, I can see that happening. I'll call you and I'll see you tomorrow, OK," he said.

I nodded feeling really good about the night and touched that Rocky didn't want anything to happen between us to ruin our new relationship.

I went upstairs to change my clothes and I felt really good about everything.

So why did I feel that something was brewing?

***Meredith got together with Rocky and Jason and Emily are over and he's intrigued by Katherine. However, don't count her Jennifer or Emily out just yet. There's a little bit more I can squeeze out of this.*** -mereditholiver


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

I locked the door behind me and headed to my bedroom. I had just changed out of my dress and was debating taking my hair down when the phone rang. I thought it might be my parents since they were at my grandparents for the weekend, but then remembered that they knew Tommy and I wouldn't be home until late. I answered the phone."Hey, babe," Rocky said.

I was totally surprised. "You just left me fifteen minutes ago," I said.

"I just got home and I wanted to tell you goodnight again. I had a great time. I can't wait for Prom," he said.

"You're asking me to Prom already? It's five months away," I said.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to stay together for a while because I plan on taking you to the senior Prom and then to those college formals and finally, dance with you at our wedding. Sound good," he said.

I laughed. "Works for me," I said.

"Well, goodnight, babe. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. You working out in the morning," he asked.

"Yeah, Saturdays are usually karate workouts, unless Tommy changes the plan. We're supposed to go to the Youth Center to work out. I've got to put in an hour in the pool. You can come and be my time keeper," I said.

"OK. I'll meet you guys at the Youth Center and then come back to your house. Mom and dad are taking the kids to grandmas for the weekend, so they're not home," he said.

"I'll see you then. Night, Rocky," I said.

"Night, Meri," he said.

I put the phone back on the charger, feeling really happy. I heard the garage door close. I heard the heavy footfalls of my brother walking upstairs. He poked his head into my room and saw I was awake. He went into his room to change and I waited on my bed. He came into my room through the bathroom and sat on the bed. He had changed into his green flannel pants and his white long sleeved shirt.

"Did you have a good time," he asked me.

"Yes, I did. Adam was a great date. I'm sure he and Aisha had a great time when they went home," I said.

Tommy shot me a look. I smiled. "Don't look so surprised. You guys set Rocky and I up. You were a part of it, I know you were," I said.

"You got me. You're right. When Adam told me he was going to turn you over to Rocky I was glad to help anyway I could. I want my little sister to be happy," he said.

"Five minutes and you're pulling the big brother card on me," I said, laughing.

"So are you and Rocky a couple now," he asked.

"I think so. He's coming to work out with us in the morning and then be my timekeeper for my swimming practice afterward. I have the big meet coming up in two weeks. Have to be ready for it. Then, I think, we're going to the movies," I said.

"Sounds like good day. You sure you want to work out in the morning if you're going to swim right after," he asked.

"Yeah. I have to get my stamina back up. Those five weeks in casts really cut into my times," I said.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, little bit," he said. He kissed my forehead and headed into his room."Night, Tommy," I called after him. I flicked the switch on my bedside lamp and crawled under the covers. I was asleep within minutes and dreamed pleasant dreams about that night.

Tommy and I awoke the next morning and headed for the Youth Center. Rocky's red truck pulled in right behind us and the three of us went inside to work out. Tommy and Rocky started sparring with each other just as Adam came into the Center.

"Well, if it isn't the man I lost my date to," he said, laughing.

"No hard feelings," Rocky said, shooting him a smile.

"Dude, I'm just glad you pulled your head out of your ass," Adam said.

Adam and Rocky started sparring and Tommy and I worked on my karate. We were working out and Rocky and Adam stopped to watch us. Tommy and I were working on some moves and Rocky and Adam were surprised when, several times, I had Tommy flat on his back."Did you teach her that," Rocky asked.

"Yeah. You should have seen her when she was mad at me. I've never been on my back so much," he said.

"Remember that time I was really pissed at Jason," I said, grabbing my towel and water bottle.

"Oh, that was brutal," Tommy said, flinching at the memory.

"What," Rocky and Adam said at the same time.

"Let's just say Meri had started working with weapons and Jason suggested the katana swords. I walked in and she had him pinned against our basement wall. Apparently, former red leader himself had forgotten his anniversary with Meri. I'm Mr. Forgetful and I KNEW it was their anniversary," Tommy said.

"You really pinned Jason to the wall with katana swords," Rocky said, shooting me a shocked look.

"Yeah. So don't take me for granted. It was satisfying in a twisted, sadistic way. He's never forgotten a date since," I said, smiling. I grabbed my bag and headed to the locker room to shower and change.

Rocky and Adam looked at Tommy. He smiled. "Hey, she's my sister. What can I tell ya," he said.

"You didn't have to be such a good teacher," Adam said. "She sounds scarier than Kim."

Tommy just laughed and threw his towel at the guys. They headed to the locker room.

We met by the front door twenty minutes later and Rocky asked me to ride with him back to my house. I got in the front seat and watched Tommy drive off in the opposite direction. "Tommy wanted to get Kim and didn't want to ditch his sister," I said to Rocky."Actually, I wanted some time alone with you. That so bad," he said.

"No," I said.

We headed back to my house and I changed into my swimsuit. I could tell Rocky liked my bikini, but he was too much of a gentleman to say anything about it. I dove into the pool and Rocky started taking my times on my laps.

At the end of my workout, Rocky helped me out of the pool.

"I had no idea you were such an awesome swimmer," he said.

"I love to swim. You can become one with the water. I like karate, too, but swimming is my first love. I'm just glad we live in California where I can do this year round outside. I hate swimming indoors," I said.

I went ahead of Rocky inside and headed upstairs to shower, again, and change. I told Rocky to hang out and watch TV or something. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a purple plaid loose top. I grabbed a pair of socks and my sneakers from the closet and went downstairs. I twisted my still wet hair into a twist and clipped it in place. "So, what are we doing now," he asked.

"Well, we can rent a movie and hang out here or we can go out. Tommy and Kim might come by. We can have pizza and hang out with them. Unless you had your heart set on us being alone," I said.

"If you want to hang with them, that's fine with me. I'll do whatever you want to do," he said.

"That sounds good to me. You want to go to the park for a while? I'm sure we'll see the rest of the gang there," I said.

Rocky nodded and he took my hand and we headed out to his car.

We got the park and saw Billy's truck, Tommy's Jeep and Adam's car in the parking lot.

We climbed the hill to our usual spot and found everyone there. Jason and Katherine were coming to the group from the other direction.

We were planning a carefree day in the park, but apparently, Lord Zedd had other ideas. He dispatched a team of putties to ruin our day. He also turned the Frisbee the guys were using into a really weird monster. I was actually starting to think Zedd was just getting tired of getting creative. I mean, how original is a monster that can hurl itself at you and knock you down. It was just annoying enough to anger us. Jason took Katherine and Billy's girlfriend away from the fray and had them hide behind a building in the park. We morphed, formed the megazord and things were back to normal.

We returned to our previous activities and enjoyed the rest of our day, determined not to let Zedd ruin it.

Jason brought the women back to our group. They asked a ton of questions, like where we were during the whole thing. Tommy thought quickly and said we went to get help and take the rest of the people in the park to safety so the power rangers could handle things.

They accepted what we told them and we were secretly relieved.

I volunteered to take the trash to the big bin by the parking lot. It was in the opposite direction from our cars, so I headed toward the bin.I put the trash bag into the bin and was turning around when a scent caught my attention. It was a familiar scent and something I knew I had smelled fairly recently. I turned around to see if anyone was around, but the only thing I saw was the park. The scent overwhelmed my nose and brain.

Suddenly, I realized where I had smelled the scent. I backed away from the bin, not watching where I was going. I tripped over a tree route and let out a piercing scream.

Before I knew it, Tommy was by my side, helping me up off the ground. Rocky wrapped me in his arms and Jason, Adam and Billy scan the area for trouble."Babe, what happened," Rocky asked me.

"I'm not sure, but I smelled something that made me remember when I was attacked. For some reason, it scared me. Tommy, it really scared me," I said, clinging to Rocky while holding my brother's gaze.

"Let's get you home. We'll stay in and order pizza and such. Everyone here is going to come. It'll be like a big group sleepover," Rocky said.

I let him lead me back to his car and we headed toward my house.

I wasn't sure what was going on. Everyone had said I'd probably never remember enough of the attack to find out who was responsible.

I know that part of Tommy wanted me to never remember and another part of his wanted to so he could deal with the threat.

I sat on the couch in the family room and everyone gathered around. Rocky had my hand resting lightly in his, as if he was afraid I would be scared to let him hold it.

"Meri, everything is going to be all right. We're all here for you. If you remember anything, we're right here for you," Jason said.

I nodded. "I'm tired. Think I could go and rest for a while," I said.

"Sure, Mer, you want me or Rocko to come with you," Tommy asked.

"Rocky," I said.

Tommy nodded at Rocky and he took my hand and I went to my bedroom to lie on the bed. Rocky sat against the headboard and I rested my head against his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around me.

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up to Rocky's snoring. I smiled at the sight of Rocky with his arms around me and his head resting against the top of mine.

Tommy came upstairs and saw that I was awake. "Rocky," I whispered. He stirred and realized where he was, woke up with a start.

Tommy was looming over him and Rocky jumped."Dude, nothing…," Rocky started to say.

"He knows Rocky, he's just trying to scare you," I said.

"Just wanted to find out if you two wanted something to eat. You've been asleep for three hours," Tommy said.

My stomach grumbled causing Rocky and Tommy to laugh. "Guess you have her answer," Rocky said.

Rocky and I walked downstairs behind Tommy.

I took a piece of pizza and wiped the grease on a napkin. I stared grease stain for at it for a minute before Tommy asked what I was doing.

"I remember something else. The guy had grease on his hands, but not wet grease. It was dried like he couldn't get it off," I said.

"Another memory, Meri," Kimberly asked.

I nodded. I had no idea I would remember such things, but apparently, my psyche had healed enough for me to remember several small things.

I stared off into space while trying to remember if I could remember other things.

"Hey, don't try too hard. You've remembered a lot of stuff without much prompting," Rocky whispered in my ear. I smiled at him, grateful that he could keep me grounded.

I was relieved I was remembering what had happened when I was attacked. I hoped it would keep the nightmares at bay.

I should have known that wasn't the case. I now wish I hadn't remembered anything. Ignorance is bliss and there IS a such thing as too much knowledge.

***Meredith is remembering. What is she going to find out? Is it going to turn the team upside down? Read on…*** -mereditholiver


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

I slowly remembered little things, like the wet grass that morning or how the moon was hidden by the clouds. I wasn't exactly sure what everything meant, but I mentioned what I remembered, when I remembered to whomever I was with at the time.

Tommy and Rocky were trying to put the little things I remembered about the man together. They were hoping they could find out who it was. Kimberly was worried about my brother. She secretly hoped that, if they found out who did it, that Jason or Rocky got there first. Kim knew that they might cause severe harm to him, but if Tommy found him first, he wouldn't be alive for long. Kimberly was worried that he would do something he wouldn't regret and have him going against his ranger values. Whenever someone threatened her or me, Tommy's days as the evil Green Ranger came out and nothing, not even pleading from his friends, could bring him back. Often times Kim or myself had to work together to bring him down.

I spent the next two weeks preparing for the swim meet. I hadn't had any flashbacks or memories during that time. When the day of the swim meet came around, my biggest fear was Lord Zedd and Rita taking the opportunity to destroy the world.

I was waiting with my swimming teammates for the announcement for the start of the race.

Tommy and Rocky were in the stands, waiting for the rest of the group to show up. Tommy saw Kimberly leading the way and waved to let her know where they were.

"Do you have any idea who did that to Meri," Rocky asked Tommy.

"No clue. She doesn't think she knows either. She doesn't think anyone she knows could do something like that to her," Tommy said.

Just then the rest of the group joined and they announced the start of the races.

Rocky and Tommy couldn't stay in their seats during my heats. Despite not having been back in the pool but two weeks, I won the 100m freestyle, the 400m Medley and the 400m relay. It was pretty awesome.

Rocky and Tommy jumped down from the stands to meet me at the edge of the pool."Meri, you were freaking awesome," Rocky said, kissing my cheek.

"That was great, Mer. Nothing keeps you down for too long, does it," Tommy said, smiling at me.

"Thanks guys. It was so much fun. I didn't think about anything but being in the water. I loved it," I said. "I'm going to change. I'll meet you guys in the parking lot."

Tommy and Rocky went outside to wait with the gang.

"Your sister is like a fish, Tommy. Guess that's why she's the swan: Elegant, graceful, powerful and beautiful," Jason said.

The guys smiled.

I showered and went to the locker room to get my clothes. I wasn't surprised that everyone was gone. I was usually the last one to head out. I was a bit longer today because I noticed my wrist was a little achy from doing the butterfly and breast stroke. I spent a bit longer under the warm water to work out the kinks.

I dried off and changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a purple tank over it. I slipped into my sandals. I was putting my wet suit and towel into my water bag when a piece of paper fell out of my bag. Thinking it was a good luck note from Tommy or Rocky, I opened it as I was walking out of the locker room.

'YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP. NEXT TIME YOU MIGHT NOT BE SO LUCKY WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS SAVIOR TO FIND YOU!'

The shock of getting the note caused me to scream. Tommy heard me scream and came running inside, followed by Rocky and the rest of the group. Tommy took me in his arms while Rocky picked up the note off the floor.

He uttered another curse before turning the note over to Jason. He, too, reacted strongly to the note.

Rocky took me away from Tommy and led me to a bench. Tommy read the note and didn't say a word. Kimberly and Jason noticed his eyes flashed green. A sure sign that he was severely pissed.

"Guys, let's get out of here. I'm sure Meri would like some fresh air," Aisha said.

Adam went to Rocky and helped him get me off the bench and lead me outside.

Katherine didn't know what was going on and asked Jason what had happened. Jason just said that I had been attacked and now my attacker was trying to get to me. Katherine was horrified. How anyone could hurt someone like that was beyond her. She followed Jason out the door and promised she would stick by me and be my friend and help me get through this.

I don't remember the ride home. I don't remember the discussion the group had regarding dinner. All I remember is going to my room and Tommy explaining to my parents what had happened. They didn't protest when Rocky climbed onto the bed with me. I closed my eyes and was immediately flooded with images of what happened to me. I started screaming, causing everyone to rush into the room. Rocky was trying his best to calm me, but I was lashing out. Jason tried talking to me, but, again, I lashed out. Tommy finally grabbed me and took me into his room. He shut the door behind him, an unmistakable sign that he didn't want to be collapsed where ever they could find a seat in my room.

"What happened, Rocky," Jason asked.

"I don't know. She had just fallen asleep. I didn't even move. She started screaming and I couldn't calm her down," Rocky said.

"Tommy will take care of her. He has that way about him," Kimberly said.

"She must have remembered something. Tommy said she freaked out about seeing Jason in the hospital, but never had a reaction to Tommy," Adam said.

"Mer, talk to me. You're scaring me," he said to me.

"I don't know what happened. I just remember being scared of everyone, but you. Do you think Zordon can help us with this," I asked.

"It's worth a shot. Stay here for a second," he said. He went back to the door. "We're going to the command center. You guys stay here and cover if our parents come back. I'll call you if I need you guys," he said in his leader voice. No one dared challenge him when it came to me or giving an order. Rocky spoke up, "Can I come with you?" Tommy turned back to me. I nodded. Tommy was a great comfort, but I was in love with Rocky and I wanted to make sure that I was perfectly comfortable with him, despite what might happen.

Tommy motioned him in and closed the door. Rocky grabbed my hand and the three of us teleported to the command center.

"WHAT BRINGS YOU THREE HERE?"

"Do you know what happened with Meredith," Tommy asked.

"I KNOW SHE SUFFERED A GREAT HURT."

"Do you think you can help me remember? I'm having pieces come back to me and I'm getting skittish around Jason and Rocky. Is there anything you can do," I asked my mentor.

"WE CAN TRY TO HYPNOTIZE YOU. IT WOULD BE INCREDIBLY TRAUMATIC TO YOU AND I DON'T KNOW HOW IT WOULD AFFECT YOUR STRESS LEVELS."

"I have to try something," I said.

"Meri, are you sure? Zordon has reservations, maybe for good reason," Rocky said.

"Yeah, Mer, what if you remember something really awful and you can't recover? Do you know what that would do to me," Tommy asked.

"I have to try something. I can't go on like this," I said. "Go ahead, Zordon," I said.

"IF YOU ARE SURE MY YOUNG SWAN. ALPHA, PLACE MEREDITH IN THE HYPNO CHAMBER. WE WILL ATTEMPT TO DRAW HER MEMORIES OUT. MONITOR HER BIOWAVES. ANY FLUCTATION AND I WILL TERMINATE."

"Right, Zordon. Aye, yi, yi," Alpha said leading me to the chamber that had appeared in front of Zordon.

I stepped into it and was amazed at how relaxed it made me feel.

Images swirled in my mind. I couldn't make heads or tails of anything I saw. None of the images, in the brief glimpses I caught, made any sense and didn't frighten me. When the door opened, I felt no different than before except I was a bit more relaxed.

"THE ONLY THING THAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DECIPHER FROM MEREDITH'S IMAGES IS THAT THE PERSON THAT ATTACKED HER IS SOMEONE THAT WOULD HAVE ACCESS TO HER NORMALLY, BUT IN A DIFFERENT FORM. I DON'T HAVE A CLUE AS TO THE IDENTITY OF THE ATTACKER, BUT MAYBE THIS WILL HELP."

"Meri, anything look familiar," Tommy asked.

"No, but maybe I'll figure it out," I said.

We thanked Zordon and teleported back to Tommy's room. I felt marginally better than before I left and made a vow to be more vigilant with my surroundings. How you can be more vigilant when you're a power ranger was lost on me, but I was going to try.

COMMAND CENTER

"Zordon, you did see who was responsible for the attack," Alpha said.

"YES, ALPHA, I DO KNOW, BUT MEREDITH NEEDS TO FIGURE IT OUT. IF HER ATTACKER IS TO BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE, SHE NEEDS TO REMEMBER ON HER OWN. AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO HELP THE YOUNG SWAN, WE CANNOT INTERFERE WITH THIS MATTER. ALL WE CAN DO IS HELP HER COPE WITH THE TRAUMA THE REALIZATION WILL CAUSE HER."

OLIVER HOUSE

"Are you sure you're feeling better, babe," Rocky asked me for the hundredth time in the last hour. Everyone else had left a half hour ago, after dozens of reassurances that I was better and would be fine. Rocky was still hanging around.

"Rocko, I'm fine. Really. Look, if something happens or I feel like I need something, I'll let you know. Tommy's staying in tonight since Kimberly is having dinner with her mom. She's in town for the week and staying in a hotel, so tonight she's with her mom," I said.

"If you're sure," Rocky said.

I nodded and smiled at him. He kissed me before heading out the door. Tommy came inside from the deck having finished his private good-bye with his girlfriend.

"Tommy, I feel horrible. You and Kimberly haven't had any time alone since the whole thing started. I feel like I'm ruining your relationship," I said.

"You're not. We're going to figure this out and I won't have to worry about you all the time. I know you can take care of yourself, but every time you have a memory of what happened it paralyses you. I don't want you to be caught by this person and not be protected," he said.

"You have a point. I'm just ready for this to be over. Good night, bro. I'll see you in the morning," I said. I gave him a hug and headed up to my room.I collapsed on the bed and didn't wake up until the alarm went off the next morning.

I went into the bathroom and Tommy had written me a note. 'Gone to spar with Jason. DON'T go anywhere. We'll be back to take you on in the basement. I promised Jase I'd hide the katanas. Love, Tommy.'

'That stupid katana thing is going to follow me everywhere, isn't it,' I said to myself.

I changed into my workout stuff and waited for Jason and Tommy to appear. They arrived 10 minutes later.

"Wow, man, she actually listened to you," Jason said.

"Jealous? She's my sister and knows I'm just protecting her," Tommy said.

I shook my head. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. I DO know where the swords are kept, you know," I said, shooting a both a glare. Jason swallowed and headed downstairs. "Must you always threaten the poor man," Tommy said.

I pushed him lightly and he gave a mock show of falling down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and we started our workout.

Half an hour later we had finished and I went upstairs to shower. Jason went into the guest bathroom and Tommy jumped in when I got out.

I brushed out my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. I put on my knitted top with various shades of purple in it, white shorts and my brown Doc Martens.

I went downstairs to wait on Tommy and was surprised to find Jason waiting outside my room.

"Hey, what's up," I said."Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing. Really doing," he said.

I was touched by his concern."I'm hanging in their Jase. I'm certain we'll figure out who did this and things will go back to normal," I said. Jason smirked. "OK as normal as things can be when you're a teenage superhero," I said.

Tommy came downstairs in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Ready," he asked as he pulled his hair back.

"Is everyone going to meet us there," I asked as we walked out of the house."Yeah. Ernie's making us some stuff so we can have a picnic in the park. Thought it might be fun," Tommy said. He locked the door behind us and we headed to the driveway. Jason drove off in his truck and Tommy and I followed behind.

"How's Jason doing since he and Emily broke up," I asked Tommy.

"He's fine. He's taken that new girl, Katherine, out twice and she's handing around with him when he's with us, so I think he's fine," Tommy said.

"I figured. Jason's nothing if not resilient. And a bit cocky once you get to know him," I said.

"I did not need to know that," Tommy said, laughing.

"That's not what I meant! Gosh, just because you have sex on the brain doesn't mean the rest of us do," I said.

Tommy's ears turned red, meaning I had managed to shut my brother up and embarrass him at the same time.

We pulled into the Youth Center and went inside.

The place was buzzing with activity. Ernie was standing behind the juice bar and was busy taking orders.

We went and sat down at the table with the rest of our friends.

"Full house this afternoon," Billy said.

I looked around the room and noticed a mom and dad were having some trouble cleaning up the mess left from a spilled smoothie. I got up from my seat and rushed to them."Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up, you have your hands full," I said.

I went to the counter. "Ernie, is your mop in the store room."

"Yeah, help yourself, Meredith," he said, turning back to his customers.

I went into the store room and found the mop and bucket, I turned around to wheel the bucket out when the door shut on me.

Thinking it had just shut on accident, I turned the knob. Nothing.I banged on the door, but the noise from the juice bar wouldn't allow anyone to hear me.

I wasn't going panic. There was probably a logical reason why the door was shut…and locked behind me. I pushed the button on my communicator. I hoped, despite the noise in the juice bar, that someone would hear the beeping.

***Does anyone hear Meredith's call? Why was she locked in the store room?*** -mereditholiver


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith. Everything else belongs to someone else with more money and creativity than I.

Rocky thought he heard his communicator. He walked to a corner and raised the communicator to his ear. He pushed the button. "This is Rocky," he said.

"HELP," I screamed over the link. I had just realized that not only was I locked in the store room, but it was slowly filling with smoke. I was trying to activate my teleportation, but the clasp on my communicator opened and it fell off my wrist right before I hit the button. I was seriously trying not to panic. I dropped to the floor, hoping someone had heard the tones from the communicator.

Rocky rushed to Tommy and Jason. He pointed at his wrist and they went to the corner. "Meri just called and yelled for help."

"Alpha, have you got a lock on Meredith," he asked.

"I have a lock on her communicator, but there are no life signs attached to it," Alpha said.

Tommy's eyes darkened. Jason put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It doesn't mean something happened to her. Maybe her communicator fell off."

"Where is the communicator," Rocky asked,

"It looks like it's in a store room in the back of the Juice Bar," Alpha said.

The guys took off, looking for the store room.

"Guys, do you smell that," Tommy asked.

"Smells like smoke," Jason said.

The urgency to find me ramped up a notch. "Jase, you get everyone out of here. Better safe than sorry," Tommy said.

Jason nodded and went to find Ernie to raise the fire alarm.

With the coast clear, Tommy and Rocky morphed, using their enhanced abilities to find me.

"Tommy, the smoke is coming from this direction," Rocky said, walking down the hallway.

They found a smoldering trashcan and fan blowing the smoke to the door.

Jason came back and found the white and red rangers. He took the trashcan out the door and turned the hose on it.

Rocky and Tommy tried to open the door, but found it needed a key. Rocky took his power blaster and cut the doorknob out of the door. The door fell open and they found me in a ball on the floor. I was had nearly passed out from the smoke. I had covered my face with a rag that I could find. And the bad thing was, my communicator was right there at my feet. Rocky picked me up and carried me outside. A crowd had gathered and, had I been more aware, I would have bee freaked. "It's fine everyone, just a little trashcan fire. We'll take this young lady to the hospital and she will be fine," Tommy said.

He and Rocky teleported out. I knew my 'rescue' would be all over the school by the end of the day.

Jason went back to the closet. He noticed someone had broken wood off in the door lock. If they had the key, they still wouldn't have been able to open the door. He grabbed my communicator off the ground and put it in his pocket. He backed out of the room, careful not to disturb anything. Ernie had called the police and Jason had rejoined the group back outside.

"Where are Rocky and Tommy," Katherine asked.

"Oh, the white and red rangers found them and they took off with them to the hospital with Meredith," Jason said.

The other rangers nodded their heads in understanding.

"I want to get to the hospital to wait with Tommy," Kimberly said.

The other rangers chimed in their desire to go wait with the others. Jason led the way to the parking lot. Kimberly had grabbed my bag on her way out of the youth center. She climbed into Adam's car and he and Aisha went with her to the hospital.

"Alpha, it's Kimberly.""Yes, Kimberly," Alpha answered.

"Is Meredith with you or did she really go to the hospital," she asked.

"Tommy and Rocky brought her here and I was able to fix her up. Zordon suggested they take her to the hospital to maintain the cover story," Alpha said.

"Thanks. Hospital, Adam," she said.

They arrived at the hospital and went into the emergency entrance. Aisha went to the front desk. "We're here for our friend, Meredith Oliver.""Yes. She was the patient brought in by those dreamy white and red power rangers. Wow, to be saved by those two. She's in the back, but the white ranger won't let anyone in unless he knows them," she said.

Kimberly went off to the bathroom and pushed her communicator. "Tommy."

"Are you guys here," he said.

"Out front," she said.

Tommy turned to Rocky who was trying very much not to grab my hand. He stood at the head of the bed, watching.

"Everyone is here. I'll go out and bring them back. I'll make sure you get a chance to come back," Tommy said.

The white ranger walked out to the waiting area and approached the desk. He told the lady that the multicolored group of teens was allowed to come and see me. He also told them that when Tommy Oliver and Rocky DeSantos showed up, they were to be brought straight back.

Not wanting to argue with the white ranger, she nodded and motioned for the others to come back.

Tommy snuck off to an empty office and powered down. He saw Rocky teleport to the same office, Kim having told him where to go. The men walked to the desk and were immediately taken back.

Rocky rushed to the side of the bed and grabbed my hand. The doctor had given me something for the pain in my chest from the coughing and I was sleeping.

"Does anyone know what happened," Adam asked.

"I haven't heard anything," Tommy said.

"Here, this is Meri's," Aisha said. "Jason found it and handed it to me before he took Katherine and Cindy home. He didn't want to have to answer to many questions they were bound to have."

"Good thinking," Tommy said.

"Mr. Oliver," a nurse said through the door.

"Yes," Tommy said, standing up.

"There's a Jason Scott out front who says he's a friend of the family. Should I bring him back or send him away," she asked.

"Bring him back. He's a friend," Tommy said.

Jason entered the room thirty seconds later. He shared bro hugs with Tommy and Rocky. "Meri," he said, looking at me in the bed.

"Do you know something about the situation that has brought Meredith to her current state," Billy asked in his Billy way.

"I know it wasn't an accident that had her locked in that room. Someone broke off a piece of wood or something in the lock. If the power rangers hadn't come along to rescue her, she could have suffocated in that room," he said.

Tommy and Rocky looked at each other. The realized someone was after me. Why, no one knew. The rigid set of Tommy's jaw and the fierceness of Rocky's gaze caused the rest of the team to involuntarily shudder. The team knew that if the red and white rangers discovered who had tried to harm Meredith, that person would be in serious trouble, if they made it out alive.

My parents entered the room. They rushed to Tommy and hugged him. Mom started crying. "Meri's fine. She just had some medicine for the cough and the pain in her chest from coughing. They said she could go home when you guys got here," Tommy said."Rocky, thank you for being with her right now," my dad said to Rocky.

"No where else to be. I wish I had known what was going on, so she wouldn't be here right now," he said.

My mom hugged him. I opened my eyes and spotted Rocky's brown ones looking at me. The worry reflected in them scared me.

"¿Por qué tan preocupó? ¿No me guard el guardabosques rojo?," I said.

(Why so worried? Didn't the red ranger save me?)

Rocky smiled at my use of Spanish.

"Tuvo alguna ayuda del chavo en el blanco. Usted me espantó," he answered.(He had some help from the guy in white. You scared me.)

"OK, you two. You're really driving me crazy when you guys do that. I didn't even know Meri knew how to speak Spanish," Tommy said.

My parents smiled. "I'll go see if the doctor is ready to let you go. I'll be back," my dad said, kissing my forehead.

"What did you two just say," Kimberly asked.

"Nothing. It's between us," Rocky said.

My dad returned with the doctor announcing they could take me home.

"Here are some painkillers just in case your chest starts hurting from the coughing. It will help with the pain and stop the coughing. Come back if anything changes. You're a lucky lady, Ms. Oliver," the doctor said.

He left the room. "Why don't you guys get the car and I'll bring Meri out to the car," Tommy said.

My parents agreed and Rocky helped sit me up on the side of the bed. I was a little dizzy from being in the bed, but Rocky and Tommy had a hold of me. The nurse brought in a wheelchair and they helped me into it.

"Rocky, will you ride back to the Youth Center with Jason and get the Jeep. By the time you get to the house, Meri will be settled and we'll be able to talk," Tommy said.

Rocky didn't want to leave my side, but he reluctantly took the keys from Tommy. "I'll be by in a few, babe," he said before kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit," I said, my throat was dry and scratchy.

He left the room with Jason. Tommy pushed the wheelchair outside to my parents car.

I got in and headed for home. I knew Tommy had something to tell me, but couldn't in front of my parents.

When we arrived home it took a lot of pleading to keep Tommy from carrying me inside. "I want to walk, OK. It's humiliating enough that I was saved by the power rangers," I said, putting extra bite into the last two words. Tommy held his hands up, a sign that he was caving. He didn't want to argue with me.

I went upstairs to my room and headed into the bathroom. Tommy went into his room, waiting for Rocky.

Rocky showed up at the house fifteen minutes later. My parents told him to go upstairs. Rocky went to Tommy's door and knocked.

Tommy opened it. "Shower," he said before Rocky could ask the question.

"What is going on, man," Rocky asked."I think someone is out to get Meri. Someone deliberately locked that door so she wouldn't get out. Someone has it out for her. I just can't figure out who it is," Tommy said.

"I can't either. I don't understand any of this. How can we protect her if we don't know who or what we're protecting her from. She can't stay morphed the whole time and neither can we," Rocky said."I know, but I don't have a clue who's after her. This doesn't sound like something that Rita and Zedd would do. It's too much. It's too human. Which makes our job a lot harder," Tommy said.

"I just hope we find something out before Meredith ends up in the hospital again," Rocky said.

I stepped into the shower and relived what had happened. I knew I hadn't locked myself in the store room. I knew someone had to have done that to me. The question was, was it the same person who attacked me or a whole other person. The thought that two people could be after me was frightening. I couldn't understand.

I stepped out of the shower and went into my room. I pulled a pair of Tommy's white and green plaid pajama pants I stole from him on and pulled on an oversized red long sleeved shirt of Rocky's.

I heard Tommy and Rocky talking in hushed tones on the other side of the door. I opened the door, a sign to Tommy that he could come in without knocking.

He and Rocky came into my room. I was propped up on my bed. Rocky laughed when he sat on the bed. "So that's what happened to that shirt," he said.

"Yeah, I kind of took it out of your bag after a workout. I washed it first. Do you mind," I asked.

"Course not. Any other clothing you would like to have," he said.

"Hey, those are the pants I've been looking everywhere for. I accused Kim of taking them," Tommy said.

"I have them. So," I said.

Tommy just laughed. He and Rocky sat on the bed, each opposite me. I took a deep breath and looked at both of these men in my life.

"So, who's trying to kill me," I said.

***Meredith thinks someone is after her. Rocky and Tommy think the same thing. Who's the culprit?*** -mereditholiver


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith. Anything that bears a resemblance to anything we have seen before, it doesn't belong to me.

"I don't have a clue, Meri," Tommy said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would someone want to kill me," I asked.

"Revenge? Jealousy? Anger," Kimberly said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have gone home," Tommy said, patting the bed by him.

Kimberly sat down and explained what she was thinking.

"I don't think it was a man who locked Meri in that closet," she said.

"Well, that's great, we have TWO people after me. What did I ever do to anyone," I said.

"I think it's only one person," Kim said.

"But a man attacked Meredith. What happened to her was caused by a man," Rocky said.

Tommy looked at his girlfriend. He started looking over everything they knew and started to think Kimberly might have been right.

"Wait, look at the facts. Just because a man attacked her doesn't mean there wasn't someone pulling his strings. Maybe there is a woman who paid a man to do those things. It keeps us looking for two people and takes the heat of her for a while," Tommy said.

The four of us thought about his scenario and, I for one, had to admit it had some merit. It made sense that a woman could be the mastermind behind everything.

"So why would a woman want to kill me," I said.

Everyone shook their heads. "Don't know," Kim said.

We tabled the discussion for another time when I wasn't so tired. I was exhausted from everything that happened. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep against Rocky. I don't know how long he let me lay on him before he moved. I woke up several hours later. It was 11 at night.

Feeling hungry I went downstairs to the kitchen. Tommy was sitting at the table having a snack. "Hey, sis. You feeling better," he asked.

"Yeah. Now I'm hungry," I said.

Tommy went to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich out and set in front of me."Wow, neat trick," I said, taking a bit of the sandwich.

"Wish I could take the credit. Rocky wanted you to have something to eat when you woke up and insisted on making you something to eat," Tommy said.

"That was nice of him," I said, finishing the sandwich. "Have you gotten any more ideas about who might be responsible for what happened," I asked.

"No, you have any ideas," he asked me.

I got up and looked out the window.

"Rita and Zedd sent down that clone. No one turned their backs on me, so maybe they're sending down a putty to do their dirty work," I suggested.

"No, not even Zedd can make a putty smart enough to lock you in the storeroom by breaking a toothpick off in it," Tommy said.

Suddenly tired, again, I said good night to Tommy and went to bed. I hoped my parents would let me out of the house so I could go with Tommy to the Youth Center.

The next morning sunlight broke through the shades and fell across my bed.

I rubbed my eyes and slowly crawled out of bed.

The reality that someone was actually trying to kill me was a sobering thought. I became determined to find out. After all, I was a power ranger. I could fight the monsters that were sent to terrorize our city, so I couldn't let this defeat me.

I went into the bathroom and started the shower. While under the water, I started thinking about everything that had happened. Everything that I remembered. Could locking me in the store room have been because I was starting to remember? Could I really know who was doing this? The thought that it was someone I might know didn't just scare me, it angered me.

I dried myself off and went to my room to change. I pulled out jeans and a white tank top and purple button up. I went downstairs and found Tommy eating his breakfast."Morning. You're actually going to school this morning," he asked me."Well, I'm feeling better. I'm more embarrassed by the rescue than about what happened. Do you realize everyone is going to ask me what happened when I was alone with the power rangers? I should stay home to avoid that, but I have a feeling I know who's doing this stuff," I said.

I tied up my tennis shoes and grabbed an apple off the table.

Tommy, already dressed in his tan jeans and white top with his white overshirt and his leather jacket. I was going to steal that jacket one of these days. That is if Kimberly didn't get it first.

Tommy said he was driving and I wasn't in the mood to argue.

We drove to school, meeting with everyone in the hallway.

Rocky met up with me and we walked to my locker. I opened it and an envelope fell out. Rocky picked it up. "You have a secret admirer? I'm going to open this," he said, despite my protests.

'MEREDITH, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID. THOSE LATE NIGHT VISITS FROM YOUR SAVIOR CAN'T SAVE YOU. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID.'

"What the hell," I said. "What did I do?"

"It's ok, babe. We'll figure it out," he said.

I held onto Rocky, but I was thinking over the words that were written in the note. I pulled back from Rocky.

"Tommy, come here," I said. My brother walked over to me and Rocky. The rest of the group followed behind him.

"Read this," I said, handing him the note.

Tommy's face got red. "That son of a…"

"Wait, there's a clue in there," I said.

They all looked at me.

"Late night visits from your savior? Who but those of us in this group knew Rocky was visiting me late at night when everyone was gone? Who else knew that I called him my savior," I asked.

"None of us did this," Adam said.

"I know that. So who did you guys tell, outside this little group," I asked.

A chorus of 'I didn't tell anyone' rang through the group, except for Jason and Rocky.

"Who did you guys tell," Tommy asked.

"Well I was dating Jennifer at the time," Rocky said.

"I was with Emily," Jason said.

"Oh, there's two women that wouldn't have any reason to hurt me," I said, sarcasm dripping from my tongue.

"Why would they hurt you? You were broken up with Jason and Rocky was happy with Jennifer," Aisha said.

Not wanting the entire school to hear the conversation, I steered everyone out to the courtyard.

We all sat around the picnic table and I laid out my theory."Just because I wasn't with either one of them at the time, doesn't mean they didn't view me as a threat. Think about it: Jason broke up with me and then started dating Emily. He broke up with her because she wanted him to stop hanging out with us, especially me. Rocky was in love with me before we got together and he probably didn't keep it from Jennifer. Even if he didn't tell her how he felt about me, she probably sensed that her boyfriend wasn't totally committed to her. If it were me, I'd be pissed at the girl that 'stole' my man," I said.

Slowly the logic began to dawn on them.

"OK, so who is it and what would either accomplish by having you attacked," Adam asked.

"They probably thought that if I was attacked and looked unattractive and 'dirty' Jason and Rocky wouldn't view me in such a positive light any longer. In some sick twisted way, they thought they could be deemed better by the guys," I said.

"That is twisted. But Emily wasn't anywhere near the juice bar Sunday. She was at her grandmother's. She stopped by the house to return a sweatshirt of mine and told me she was going away. I've been collecting her homework," Jason said.

"Jennifer was there. She came over to me when Meri left the table. She was trying to get back together. Apologizing for the way she behaved. I turned her down and told her I was happy and in love with Meredith. I also told her I should never have led her on that way," Rocky said.

"Jennifer," Tommy said. "Like Kimberly said, why would someone resort to attempted murder or even murder: love, revenge, jealousy. She's always been upset that I as made captain of the squad and that I beat her swimming times when I moved here. We need to confront her and find out who she had attack me," I said.

Everyone else stood, except Rocky. I sat back down and looked at my boyfriend. "What's wrong," I asked him.

"This is my fault. Everything that has happened to you is my fault. I'm just not cut out to be a ranger, be your boyfriend, anything," he said.

I placed my hand against his cheek. His sorrowful brown eyes looked up at me. "Rocky DeSantos, don't say that. You do deserve to be a ranger. You didn't make her do any of that stuff. You can't help who you love, I know that. I love you and if you say you're going to break up with me because of that, Tommy's going to beat you up," I said.

That caused him to smile. I kissed him and he stood up.

"Wait! I know what we can do. Rocky, you said Jennifer wants to get back together," I asked.

"Yes.""Well, tell her you are going to get back with her. If you can get her talking about what happened, then maybe she'll admit what she did to me and we can catch the person who attacked me," I said.

Everyone looked at Rocky. "Do I have to," he whined.

"NO whining. You can fix everything, Rocky. Just get her feeling comfortable with you and she'll probably tell you whatever you want to know," I said.

He, reluctantly, agreed to it.

We returned inside and Rocky said he'd meet up with her after school. I told him we had to be fighting to make it appear real. Jason said he'd watch my back, so we came up with the story that Rocky told me he wanted Jennifer back and I went back to Jason. Jason told Katherine that it was just an act and, like the true friend she'd become over the last few weeks, agreed to play along with everyone else.

Rocky and I had our first big 'fight' that afternoon in the juice bar. He approached Jennifer and started talking and I walked over, surprised to find him there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to study," I said.

"Yeah, I do. I plan to go and 'study' Jennifer here. You got a problem with that, babe," he said.

"Rocky, I thought we were together," I asked.

"Why? I realized I should be with Jennifer. I'm just sorry I ended it with her at all. Besides, shouldn't you be with Jason now," he said. He wrapped his arm around Jennifer's shoulders and took her toward the library.

I took a deep breath and walked back to the table where the gang was made a show of comforting me with what happened. He whispered, "Billy put a wireless micro mike on Rocky. Hopefully, he'll get everything. He's got the set up in the van outside. He said we should hear everything from there. So let's go," he said.

I waved goodbye to the gang and, taking Jason's hand, walked outside. We slipped into the van and a few minutes later, Tommy joined us. Billy had the mike broadcasting and so far they were having small talk. I know Rocky hated saying what he was saying, but it sounded like Jennifer was starting to believe that he wanted her back.

"_So what made you finally come to your senses," Jennifer asked._

"_Meredith is to needy. She has too many problems. Plus she's too dependant on her brother. It was just too much. I was a fool for leaving you," Rocky said._

"_Well, I guess my plan worked," she said._

"_What planned," he asked._

"_Let's just say all those little 'accidents' and notes were part of my plan to have you realize how much trouble Meredith is to have in your life. She's much too perfect to be real and now, with the attack and everything, she's finally revealed for what she really is and I'm loving it," Jennifer said._

I knew Rocky was trying to keep calm. I could imagine what he was doing to keep calm.

"_I don't believe that. You didn't attack her. That was a man," Rocky said._

"_I know, I paid him. See, he's actually my stepbrother. He works as a groundskeeper at the park and he's got a bit of a habit. I gave him some money to 'take care' of Meredith," she said._

I had heard enough. I took the copy of the recording from Billy. I told Jason and Tommy we needed to go to the police station and see if there was any way to get Jennifer for what she'd done.

The police took the tape and they went and arrested Jennifer. However, they told us that the tape couldn't be evidence because she didn't know she was being recorded. Rocky could give a statement, but they didn't know if they'd be able to hold her. I didn't care. I just wanted to know who had done this to me and why.

Jennifer later confessed and explained her crazy thinking.

She was in love with Rocky. She had been since he'd shown up at school. She knew he'd become friends with me, but she knew I was with Jason, so she figured she had a shot with Rocky. She realized he was spending too much time with me, so she had her stepbrother attack and rape me. Jennifer thought that if Rocky knew what happened to me, he'd walk away from me because of what happened. She didn't think he'd want a girl who had been raped. When he still broke up with her, she decided to get back at me. She started sending threatening notes and she started trying to figure out ways to get back at me. When I went into the storeroom, it was the perfect way for her to get me out of the way. She was adamant that she wasn't trying to kill me, just hurt me enough so that I wouldn't be around Rocky. It made twisted logic sense.

We were told that because she didn't want to go to trial, she was pleading guilty when asked in court. The DA hoped things would move quickly.

In our lives as rangers, our lives went through lulls and frenzied attacking.

One day, after a fight, Tommy found me on the swing looking out over the pool.

"Where's Rocco," he asked.

"Teaching a class. He'll be by when he's finished," I said.

"So what's eating you," Tommy asked.

"Jennifer wasn't under an evil spell. She just had some twisted logic that made her seem like it, but she did have those feelings. Again, I've been proven wrong in the fact that being a good person means nothing. You were evil with the help of a spell, but you once told me that that wasn't the entire reason you were evil. You said everyone has the capacity for evil if it's allowed to cultivate. I had an evil clone, but if I wasn't just a bit jealous or anything, the clone wouldn't have worked. I guess evil is relative. Doesn't matter how it comes about, it's there whether we admit to it or not," I said.

"That's true, but we can handle it. We have so far," Tommy said.

"But is it fair to us? We have to worry about those enemies from Rita and Zedd and all those others that are bound to come after them AND we have to worry about our human enemies. I want to believe we're going to defeat evil, but what about the evil already on Earth. How are we going to defeat an enemy that is so well hidden," I asked.

Tommy hugged me and said, "I don't know, sis. But I'm going to try," he said.

I smiled at my brother. Our lives had just gotten a lot more complicated.

***Hope you all liked it. This story just kind of took off, but I hope you got the point I was trying to make. Thanks for all the reviews and kind words. I'm waiting to see where my muse takes me this time.*** -mereditholiver


End file.
